Requiem ad Innocens
by Juspeczyk
Summary: Universo alterno; Steampunk. Cuando finalmente Mimi y Koushiro dejan atrás el hospicio donde crecieron, se introducen en una lúgubre metrópolis donde conocerán a sus habitantes, adentrándose a sus vidas y desvelando sus secretos. [Yamichi, Jyoura]
1. Introducción

**Summary:** Universo alterno; Steampunk. Cuando finalmente Mimi y Koushiro dejan atrás el hospicio donde crecieron, se introducen en una lúgubre metrópolis donde conocerán a sus habitantes, adentrándose a sus vidas y desvelando sus secretos. [Yamichi, Jyoura]

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon Adventure y Digimon Adventure 02 no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **REQUIEM AD INNOCENS**

Introducción

* * *

.

.

 _«_ _A veces sentía que la corriente me jalaba a los lugares más recónditos y desolados.  
_ _No fue hasta que un día comprendí que no era la corriente, sino la gravedad  
la que me arrastraba a mi destino. Entonces lo conocí a él…_

 _Y con él, a cada uno de sus fantasmas._ _»_

.

.

Su mirada cayó taciturna, y contuvo el temblor de sus labios para no perturbar la fina línea en la que estaban sellados. No había rastro de la naturaleza risueña en sus ojos, pero conservó el brillo ingenuo que delataba su corta edad. Rechazó la nostalgia que sentía al estar tan lejos de lo fue hasta hace un par de días, su hogar. Había un gesto recurrente en su rostro, uno que se manifestaba cuando recordaba sus memorias en el hospicio; era un gesto quisquilloso, cetrino y casi imperceptible; pero ahí estaba.

Por momentos imaginaba sus tardes de otoño en aquél lugar, y a pesar de la opresión que ejercía en sus labios surcaron sonrisas. Era la ironía de aquél lugar lo que le hacía gracia ahora, y no antes. Porque no importaba si estuviese refugiada en el interior, o expuesta en la intemperie, el frío le calaba hasta los huesos. Y más de una vez se vio a sí misma en una tarde como la que hacía ahora, caminando en círculos por el patio, con la hierba crecida, la tierra encharcada y las bancas de concreto desplomándose. Y en cada una de sus vueltas, acompañada por un niño siempre metido en un libro.

Pero hoy no era uno de ésos días. Hoy era diferente a cualquier día que haya vivido… y la idea le paralizaba.

La mañana en que partió, tras una breve -por no decir nula- despedida a los que estaba obligada a considerar su familia, le tomó por sorpresa el indescifrable sentimiento que se anudaba en la boca de su estómago a cada paso que daba. Era un sentimiento ambiguo, pero ante todo inquietante: poco importaba lo impaciente que se vio por cumplir la mayoría de edad, se sentía otra vez como aquella indefensa y temerosa niña que vio por primera vez las rejas del hospicio de Hotaru. Cada metro en sentido opuesto al hospicio pesaba un poco más que el anterior.

Pero Izumi Koushiro frenaba aquellos sentimientos encontrados. A diferencia de ella, él era un huérfano abandonado desde bebé. No tenían nada en común, ni un poco. Era apenas un poco más alto que ella, de hombros angostos y de complexión delgada. Era la clase de chico que pasaba desapercibido con su corto cabello pelirrojo, y gruesas cejas. Analítico, curioso e inteligente. Él era todo lo que ella no era; y ella, todo lo que él nunca sería.

Era bastante frío, lo suficiente como para que ella viera inútil expresar sus inquietudes. Pero a pesar de verse insufriblemente incomprendida, confiaba en sus decisiones. Jamás cuestionaría su razonamiento, y no discutió el destino que eligió él para ambos. Poco sabía ella sobre el lugar al que se dirigían, aunque de dos cosas estaba segura: la ciudad se llamaba Kaizen, y se trataba de una gran metrópolis.

Desde el andén, mientras alisaba su falda tableada, Tachikawa Mimi observó a su alrededor, insegura por la vestimenta sofisticada del tumulto que la rodeaba. Se preguntó si llegaría a encajar en una ciudad como a la que se dirigían. Y entonces, entre pensamientos turbios, perdió de vista al pelirrojo. Jamás se vio tan desesperada buscándolo entre el gentío disipándose. Estaba aterrada a averiguar qué sería de ella sin él. Y cuando finalmente lo halló, parado frente a la vitrina del mapa de la estación de trenes, suspiró aliviada. Koushiro, en su impasible concentración, ni siquiera notó su corta ausencia.

—¿Qué tren tomaremos ahora? —preguntó, soltando su maleta sobre el entablado.

—Tengo malas noticias —contestó sin voltearla ver, con la mirada clavada en el mapa—: tendremos que caminar a partir de aquí.

—¿No hay otro tren?

—No es eso. No contaba con los precios tan altos de estos trenes —contestó, sacando los bolsillos de su pantalón; era tan corto, que se alcanzaban a ver sus pálidos y delgados tobillos—. No alcanza ni para un boleto.

Contrario a lo que ya se imaginaba Koushiro, la castaña cogió su maleta, dispuesta a seguirlo sin replicar. Se esperaba un quejido, o quizás un lamento, pero nunca se esperó tan buena disposición. Y antes de que cambiara de parecer, la imitó tomando su pequeña maleta para emprender el viaje que les deparaba saliendo de la estación de trenes. No le preocupaban los kilómetros que tendrían que caminar, pero el inminente frío que traería la noche consigo, sí.

—¿Cruzaremos el bosque? —preguntó ella, notando los tonos rojizos asomándose en el firmamento.

—Así nos ahorraremos un par de kilómetros—contestó impasible—. Estamos a un par de horas de nuestro destino.

Ella confió en sus palabras. A pesar de sus ridículos temores, ansiaba con llegar a la ciudad. Ni siquiera le pesó tanto la vieja maleta que arrastraba entre las crujientes hojas otoñales del bosque, y sonrió a pesar de la tierra húmeda acumulándose en sus botas marrones a medio atar. Koushiro notó aquél gesto, discreta y silenciosamente. Cuando Mimi sonreía, sus delgados pómulos se alzaban, cobrando color, y sus labios adquirían un tono rojizo. Su sonrisa era de aquellas que contemplabas en cámara lenta, y que incluso te veías tentado a imitar.

—¿Te imaginas cómo será la ciudad? —preguntó ella.

—Bueno… como cualquier otra ciudad industrial —contestó con una ceja en alto—: Llena de fábricas.

—Tal vez… —susurró, habiendo esperado otra respuesta; si había algo que podía detestar del pelirrojo, era su inescrutable seriedad… Pero sabía que él no podía evitar ser así.

Koushiro tenía la extraña fascinación sobre cómo funcionaban las cosas. Era todo un bicho raro en el hospicio, dedicando su tiempo libre armando y desarmando artilugios que estaban a su alcance. Más que un aficionado, era un prodigio en el tema… Hasta que se encontró cara a cara con una maquinaria mucho más compleja, mucho más intrigante, en una alocada idea de la castaña de irrumpir la fábrica abandonada cerca del hospicio. Fue entonces cuando Kaizen, como la ciudad industrial más grande del país, se convirtió en una opción.

—Primero llegaremos a la catedral… está a las afueras de la ciudad —informó con su vista firme en el sendero, imaginándose que la castaña, en su predecible impaciencia, se lo preguntaría tarde o temprano—. Ahí mismo preguntaremos por el refugio.

—¿Por qué una catedral estaría a las afueras de la ciudad? —cuestionó con curiosidad.

—Fue de las primeras construcciones… —explicó—, y la ciudad fue creciendo hacia el este.

—Ya veo… —Mimi sonrió con sus labios sellados, arrastrando la maleta detrás de ella—. Dime, ¿por qué lo sabes todo?

Koushiro ladeó la cabeza hacia ella, y por primera vez, en los tres días viajando, sonrió. Sonrió casi apenas, de esas sonrisas que sólo ella sacaba de él. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de aquella tarde invadida de niebla, cuando las crujientes puertas de madera se abrieron, y de la mano de una monja, una niña de vestido de terciopelo rojo apareció. Motivado por el recuerdo, y sin detener el paso, palpó el bolsillo de su abrigo verde olivo, y asomó su enguatada mano dentro de él. Con la punta de sus dedos descubiertos tocó el objeto, y titubeó un minuto.

—Mimi…

—¿Si? —volteó.

—Ten —se detuvo entonces, sin aviso y abrupto. Extendió el objeto que sostenía con firmeza, y bajó la mirada—. No había tenido la oportunidad de decirte feliz cumpleaños —expresó, un poco nervioso por la acción.

Mimi se detuvo, unos pasos más adelante que él. Sus palabras sonaron un poco forasteras, y no asimiló de inmediato el gesto. Deparó su mirada en la palma del pelirrojo y soltó su maleta, contemplando el presente con brillo en sus ojos. Petrificada, y con el labio inferior temblándole, lo miró sorprendida, sin creerse el detalle que le había reservado.

—¿Para mi? —expresó con emoción contenida.

—Supuse que lo necesitarías para tu carrera como cantante… —murmuró.

—Un diapasón…

Lo sostuvo entre sus manos, y sonrió apenada ante lo ridícula que estaba siendo. Lo azotó firmemente sobre la palma de su mano, y dirigió la esférica punta sobre su oreja. La nota vibró en el trago de su oreja, y rió encantada. Koushiro también rió, muy a su modo, cabizbajo y verecundo. Luego él retomó el camino, clavó la mirada al piso, jalando la pesada maleta detrás de él. No volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna, ni siquiera la volteó a ver más en ese rato.

Pero lo que Mimi no sabía, era cómo Koushiro atesoraba los momentos que compartían.

Tras alcanzar al pelirrojo, Mimi no paró de fantasear con su futuro como cantante, un secreto que únicamente le conocía él. No podía evitarlo, la vida en el hospicio era sombría. Cantar le daba otro significado a su desapercibida existencia. Fue entonces, ante la fragilidad de la realidad, que cantar se convirtió en un sueño por el cual suspirar desde el marco de madera de su ventana.

.

.

.

.

Desde el largo sendero que recorrían, con los hombros encogidos y ceñidos en bufandas de lana, caminaban en la oscuridad. De entre sus temblorosos labios escapaban volutas de vapor, mientras que las maletas se hacían cada vez más pesadas con el pasar de las horas. Koushiro discretamente volteaba a ver la castaña una y otra vez. Algo dentro de él se desesperaba al verla temblando descontroladamente bajo su abrigo. Se sentía responsable. Más de una vez pensó en extenderle su propio abrigo, pero podía predecir el rechazo que conseguiría de su parte, y aquello le detenía.

Cuando finalmente divisó las brillantes y lejanas luces de la ciudad, Koushiro suspiró aliviado y cansado. No dudó en decirle a Mimi lo próximos que estaban de la catedral, y aceleró el paso, sin percatarse que dejaba atrás a su compañera. Mimi no había dicho nada, pero se sentía desfallecer a cada grado que descendía. Cuando llegó a alcanzar a ver los pináculos asomarse de entre los pinos, sintió un efímero calor abrazándole los hombros. Su angustia se vio calmar al vislumbrar el rosetón de la catedral, y exhaló aliviada: lo había logrado sin quejarse.

La arquitectura que contemplaba de frente le calaba, era tan extraordinaria que realzaba esa identidad forastera en ella; era inmensa, con un pórtico enmarcado con jambas preciosamente decoradas por figuras del antiguo testamento, y esculturas de divina presencia, que le observaban serenamente. Inhaló profundo, y contuvo el aliento hasta adentrarse, detrás de Koushiro. Por un momento se quedó sin aire mientras contemplaba la planta cruciforme extendiéndose delante de ellos, y la bóveda alzándose a metros de donde estaban.

Ambos quedaron boquiabiertos, y no movieron ni un sólo músculo de su cuerpo mientras la celestial melodía resonaba en la extensa construcción. El órgano, que emitía tan limpio sonido, los sumía en un calor que ardía debajo de sus pieles, mientras escuchaban la imponente composición melódica. Koushiro, en su inmaculada prudencia, se vio obligado a despertar de aquél ensueño para hallar alguien que los ayudase. Avisó, pero ella, absorta en la grandeza que la rodeaba, no escuchó ni una palabra de él.

Había algo más que una acogedora sensación en la cálida luz de las veladoras, o en el color de la robusta madera de las bancas. Era quizás, la magnitud que la hacía sentir tan pequeña, pero tan protegida a la vez. Con mirada inquieta recorrió cada espacio cóncavo, cada detalle que formaba parte de la arquitectura, con una admiración digna de un infante. Y cuando estuve delante de la omnipresente cripta, inclinó la cabeza y con mano temblorosa se persignó. Tomó asiento, y se perdió en la diafanidad de los detalles. Observó el retablo de madera detrás del altar, e intentó reconocer cada uno de los santos retratados en él, los que tanto le inculcaron en el hospicio. Era magnificente, tallada con tanta curia y precisión; los detalles en dorado brillaban tanto, que se preguntó si acaso eran de oro sólido.

De repente a sus oídos les llegó los pasos lejanos de alguien más. Eran pasos arrastrados, adustos. Giró la cabeza, buscando al sigiloso Koushiro. Estaba tan segura de que se trataba de él, que se halló extrañada ante su equivocación. Al final de la nave central, de porte taciturno, estaba alguien persignándose, alguien que no se le parecía en nada a Koushiro. Era por lo menos veinte centímetros más alto que ella, y llevaba una gabardina azul oscuro larga e impecable. Nunca había visto a alguien tan sofisticado en su vida.

Notó su modesta persignación, con su cabeza ligeramente inclinada y deslizando su mano desde el centro de su pecho, a cortas distancias a lados opuestos. Apenas la movía. Era el primer habitante de Kaizen que veía. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta el penúltimo banco de la fila derecha, un poco curiosa por lo que haría después. Pero no hizo nada. Tan sólo se mantuvo quieto y silente. Su cabello rubio cenizo, corto de la nuca, pero de un largo que caía hasta su mentón, ensombrecía su mirada. Mimi no alcanzaba a descifrarlo desde su banca. Aún curiosa, regresó la mirada al altar.

—¿Mimi?

Respingó sobre su asiento y se llevó la mano al pecho. Ésta vez sí se trataba del pelirrojo.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó él, dado el susto que le ocasionó—. Ya tengo la dirección de un refugio —tomó asiento a su lado y le extendió el mapa—. Hay uno muy cerca de aquí, pero debemos apurarnos si queremos alcanzar a cenar allí.

—De acuerdo —obedeció ella.

Se vio inmersa a voltear, sin saber precisamente por qué, esperando encontrar de nuevo al elegante y enigmático joven sentado al fondo de la fila derecha. Se halló brevemente decepcionada, pues como había llegado, había desaparecido del mismo modo: silente y sigiloso. Agachó la mirada, cogió su maleta, y atravesó la nave central de la catedral en silencio, a la par del pelirrojo. Le temía al aterido exterior, y antes de dejar atrás la santidad de la catedral, rogó por un poco más de fuerzas para llegar al refugio.

Halló en su recorrido la oscuridad alumbrada con tonos sepias de los ornamentados faroles de latón, y las calles forradas de adoquín. Notó la fina herrería en las macizas puertas de madera de cada hogar; las puertas eran tan anchas, como para que tres personas entraran a la vez. Y el asombro se vio reflejado en sus ojos al contemplar en el firmamento las estructuras de metal atravesando largas distancias sin ningún apoyo, con una armadura tan compleja que la dejó boquiabierta, soportando imponentes locomotoras de vapor. El rostro de Koushiro se iluminó en emoción genuina al apreciar la formidable maquinaria, y quedó hipnotizado con el vaivén de los pistones accionando la rueda motriz. Sonrió, por segunda vez en los últimos tres días.

El frío era mitigado por el vapor que escapaba de las chimeneas de las locomotoras, y el panorama era uno mucho más gris. Cuanto más se adentraban a la ciudad, más ostentoso era Kaizen. Las construcciones eran en su mayoría de metal, con mecanismos expuestos como parte de la composición arquitectónica. Koushiro jamás había visto tantos engranes coaccionando entre ellos; era un delirio para sus sentidos, podía casi escuchar el cuarto concierto, _Allegro non molto_ , de las cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi mientras presenciaba cada bomba de vapor, cada inyector suministrando presión.

Mimi pasó de admirar el herraje de estilo gótico de las calles, a detener su atención en la moda de los ciudadanos de Kaizen. Cada mujer vestía ceñidos corsés de piel, con faldas que caían en olanes desde sus pequeñas cinturas hasta sus forrados tobillos. Colores sombríos, pomposas mangas, telas finas, y detallados accesorios era todo lo que veía en cada ciudadana. Se sintió en harapos. Éstas personas lucían mucho más sofisticadas que las que vio en la estación de trenes. Era extraordinaria la acentuación en los accesorios, desde brillantes relojes colgando de sus prendas, hasta exuberantes sombreros y múltiples cinturones de piel. Pero su fascinación estaba especialmente concentrada en las estilizadas y pulidas botas de tacón alto, con el forro hasta por arriba de las rodillas.

Todo lucía prometedor y espléndido. Un nuevo mundo se manifestaba delante de sus embelesados y jóvenes ojos; apenas podían creer la grandeza de Kaizen. Las construcciones eran temibles, altas e imponentes; con las barbillas en alto contemplaron los umbrales de la ciudad y los puentes estructurados que conectaban los edificios entre sí. Las colosales obras estaban armadas en su mayoría con pináculos y arbotantes, con arcos formeros como callejones.

Con el mapa en mano y la mirada cabizbaja llegaron al refugio; sus bocas entreabiertas delataron su asombro al manifestarse la colosal construcción delante de ellos. El edificio poseía un carácter judicial, y lucía monumental pese a su deterioro y posible abandono hace décadas. En el interior, una sensación más sobrecogedora los ceñía a cada vistazo que echaban; las propias luces de los candelabros no alcanzaban a alumbrar en su totalidad el espacio, y la culpa parcialmente era de la doble altura en la obra. La oscuridad reinaba en los techos y en cada rincón aislado; el extenso corredor estaba poblado por la pobreza marginada de Kaizen, y rostros penumbrosos de entre la multitud siguieron con sigilo cada paso que daban.

—Buenas noches, sean bienvenidos al refugio…

De lánguida postura y ojerosa mirada, con un sutil ademán de su mano les dio la bienvenida aquél joven delante de ellos. La sonrisa que surcaba de sus delgados labios no iba acorde a sus cansados ojos. Koushiro reparó un poco nervioso, haciendo una ligera reverencia. Mimi no se inmutó ante las cordialidades; lo observó perpleja y curiosa. Existía algo funesto en su semblante, algo más inquietante que su porte impecable que levantaba sospechas. Lo observó acomodarse sus gafas con su dedo índice, e hizo la suposición de que seguramente, por el grosor de las lentes, no podía ver nada sin ellas.

—Por favor, síganme…

Tal vez estaba bastante acostumbrada a los niños, o a la corta estatura de Koushiro, pero aquél sujeto era incluso más alto que el joven que vio en la catedral. El chaleco de piel bien ceñido acentuaba su esbelta figura, y el tiro alto de sus pantalones alargaban todavía más sus piernas.

—Mi nombre es Kido Jyou, pero llámenme simplemente Jyou.

El joven saludaba a cada uno de los refugiados con un carisma particular; parecía que conocía a todos muy íntimamente. Con cada umbral que atravesaban detrás del atento joven, Mimi se sentía cada vez más intranquila ante el siniestro y húmedo lugar.

—¿Cuáles son sus nombres? —preguntó apenas se detuvo en el extenso comedor.

Koushiro contestó por los dos. Mimi no dejó de merodear con la mirada el recinto; era amplio y estaba mejor alumbrado, pero seguía ese rastro de humedad que le enervaba. Antes de marcharse, el atento joven les dio aviso de la cena, atención que el pelirrojo agradeció.

—¿Sucede algo, Mimi? —inquirió Koushiro, preocupado por el silencio de su compañera.

—Este lugar me pone un poco nerviosa.

El pelirrojo volteó a su alrededor, buscando el motivo de sus palabras. Notó perspicaz que estaban rodeados de gente mayor. No había ni un sólo joven en todo el refugio. Aquél detalle le desconcertó por un momento, pero no por mucho. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ante el movimiento de la gente para hacer fila y se reincorporó para imitarlos inmediatamente. Ignorada e incomprendida, Mimi le siguió de cerca cogiendo una charola.

Observó a Jyou saliendo de la cocina, mientras cargaba una gran olla metálica junto a otro voluntario. Comparado con Jyou, el otro sujeto pasaba completamente desapercibido. Desconfiada, no perdió detalle de cada uno de sus movimientos. Se vio intrigada ante su ocupación; lucía bastante culto y preparado, como graduado de una prestigiosa universidad. Destacaba entre la multitud que lo rodeaba. No concebía éste como su empleo. Tenia un porte pulcro, y seguía las tendencias de la ciudad. Debía tener probablemente poco menos de treinta años.

.

.

.

.

—¿Te pagan por trabajar aquí?

Era su primera noche en el refugio, y Jyou insistió en compartir la mesa con ellos. Mimi no tardó en preguntar lo que tanto le picaba, lo que desconcertó por completo al pelirrojo. Ella ni siquiera reparó en la inquisidora mirada de su amigo, y observó expectante la reacción del mayor. Debía descifrarlo.

—¿Que si me pagan? —preguntó Jyou. Removió su sopa, y una vivaz sonrisa se coló en su rostro, bastante agraciado ante la pregunta—. Para nada, éste es un trabajo como voluntariado.

—Ya veo… —contestó pensativa, mientras se llevaba un bocado de pan.

—En realidad soy médico, y ocupo algunas noches para apoyar a la gente necesitada de Kaizen —añadió él.

—¿De verdad? —se reincorporó en una posición más erguida, sorprendida ante su respuesta—. Eso es muy generoso de tu parte, Jyou.

—¿Qué clase de médico eres? —preguntó Koushiro, tras un sorbo de su vaso.

—Forense —contestó a secas. Un gesto aturdido se asomó al rostro de la castaña, casi habiendo soltado su cuchara al oír aquella simple palabra. Él tan sólo sonrió ampliamente, y añadió con cierta gracia—: Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

La castaña se encogió de hombros, y no volvió a hablar más del asunto. Siguió comiendo, sin mucho apetito, mientras escuchaba atenta la plática entre Koushiro y el médico. Jamás lo había visto tan empático con alguien. Debía de ser algo bueno, pensaba ella. Era una nueva vida, otra oportunidad para ser quien quisiera ser. Suspiró satisfecha, mientras escuchaba a Koushiro contar de dónde venían. La atención que les ofrecía Jyou le reconfortaba.

—Recuerden que el refugio está abierto a partir del atardecer, por si gustan acompañarnos mañana. Todas las noches se les puede ofrecer techo, una cena y un futón.

—¿Estarás aquí mañana? —preguntó Mimi, un poco consternada por su posible respuesta.

—Me temo que no, Mimi —contestó, ya lamentando el gesto preocupado de la castaña—. Pero el fin de semana estaré aquí sin falta para acompañarlos nuevamente en la cena.

Koushiro se vio discretamente sorprendido ante la reacción de Mimi. Su precipitada e inesperada estimación hacia el médico le incomodaba un poco. Sólo podía significar una cosa, y era su completa confianza depositada en él. No se hallaba seguro si de confiar plenamente en Jyou, después de todo, apenas le conocían.

—No olviden que el refugio cierra sus puertas estrictamente a las nueve de la noche en punto. Si no llegan antes de las nueve, se les privará de un techo aquí —añadió el mayor con rostro sereno. Ante los gestos confusos de los jóvenes, se vio obligado a aclarar—: es por cuestiones de control y seguridad.

—¿Es peligroso de noche? —preguntó sagaz el pelirrojo.

La sonrisa de Jyou de pronto se vio temblar ligeramente. Mimi no lo notó, pero Koushiro sí. Acomodó sus gafas por enésima vez en la noche con su dedo índice, y apiló los platos vacíos de la mesa sobre su charola de metal.

—…Recientemente —contestó retraído, con la mirada perdida en los platos sucios—. Nada de qué alarmarse si estás refugiado antes de las nueve.

—¿Qué clase de peligros existen por las noches? —insistió el pelirrojo. Mimi lo observó un poco sorprendida; el pelirrojo nunca presionaba a la gente.

—Kaizen siempre fue una ciudad segura —comenzó, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa—. Me apena decir que en los últimos años han habido ataques terroristas. Únicamente suceden de noche —complementó, intentando aminorar sus palabras.

—¿Ataques terroristas? —repitió Mimi. Jyou la observó alterarse sobre su lugar, y comenzó a arrepentirse por su mala elección de palabras.

—Suelen ser actos de vandalismo contra la ciudad; a veces son en las calles, otras veces en cuerpos públicos. No todas las noches sucede —volvió a subestimar.

—¿Alguien ha resultado herido?

Jyou tenía la mirada puesta en Koushiro, quien no alteraba aquél porte inquebrantable que parecía retarlo. Removió sus labios, y agachó la mirada, incómodo ante su curiosidad por el tema. Odiaba admitir que había de qué preocuparse. No creía en Dios, ni en una deidad, pero sí creía en la jurisdicción de Kaizen, y era fiel a las leyes y a las normativas de la ciudad. No quería causar alboroto por algo tan banal.

—¿Herido? —meditó el médico— …Algunas veces —murmuró con lejanía en su voz—. Es más una cuestión de no meterse en el camino de esas personas. Tan sólo buscan provocar a los que encabezan a la ciudad.

—¿Alguien sabe por qué? —preguntó curiosa.

—No, ni tampoco se sabe quiénes son. Aunque siempre habrá rumores sobre el tema —ladeó la cabeza de un lado para otro, desaprobando el caos que ocasionaban los rumores en la ciudad—. Les recomiendo no prestarle tanta atención. No es tan alarmante como suena en realidad. Es muy probable que sólo se trate de un grupo de jóvenes anarquistas actuando como rebeldes sin causa.

Jyou no estaba ansioso por platicarlo, y Koushiro ya se había percatado de ello. Entendía y comprendía que era su deber advertirles, pero se notaba que el médico no quería comprometerse en la plática. Respetó su posición, pero tuvo la sensación de que había algo mucho más lóbrego detrás de las gafas de Jyou. Decidió llevar la conversación en otra dirección.

—¿Cuánto llevas viviendo aquí?

—Toda mi vida. Nací y crecí aquí —contestó con semblante más relajado—. Es una magnífica ciudad. Les aseguro que estarán bien si siguen mis sencillas recomendaciones.

Se oyó de pronto la lluvia caer recia. La conversación se pausó, y escucharon por unos momentos el golpear de las gotas sobre las calles. Contemplaron el panorama gris de la ciudad a través de las pequeñas ventanas del comedor, y cómo las calles eran abandonadas de inmediato.

—Oh, sí. Váyanse acostumbrando a la lluvia. Todos los días llueve en Kaizen —comentó el médico, tras tomar el último sorbo de su vaso.

.

.

.

.

Eran las doce de la noche y Mimi cayó en cuenta de que nunca más volvería a tener noches silenciosas acompañadas por el sonido de los grillos campestres. Jamás imaginó que sus noches podrían ser tan distintas. Buscó con la mirada a Koushiro, quien para su sorpresa estaba boca arriba, con las manos sobre su abdomen, observando el techo. Se sintió reconfortada al no ser la única despierta.

—¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

—Me costará un poco acostumbrarme a la lluvia.

—¿Por qué lloverá tanto aquí? —preguntó, recostándose de lado, segura de que el pelirrojo tendría una respuesta a su pregunta, como siempre.

—Quiero pensar que es por el constante evaporar del agua para el funcionamiento de las máquinas, que hace que el vapor se acumule en las nubes.

Mimi sonrió satisfecha antes de quedarse dormida. Cuando la escuchó dormitar, Koushiro cerró finalmente sus ojos. Se despertó un par de veces aquella noche, asegurándose de que ella siguiese ahí. La noche tomó un curso más tranquilo después de que la lluvia paró, y pudo dormir mejor.

Para cuando despertó por la mañana, la mayoría de los refugiados ya estaban de pie. Eran las cinco, y ambos se sentían desvelados. El pelirrojo cogió su abrigo, desdobló el mapa guardado en el bolsillo, y repasó los lugares tachados por Jyou durante la cena. En breve ambos repararon en que ésa sería la primera vez que estarían separados. Mimi estaba nerviosa; Koushiro, preocupado.

Desde el umbral de la entrada, Mimi observó la calle cobrar vida poco a poco. Le deseó buena suerte a su compañero antes de irse, y antes de dejar el umbral revisó su mapa. Pese a que Koushiro se lo explicó tantas veces como pudo, aún seguía confundida al mirarlo, y decidió conocer la ciudad por su cuenta. Las calles seguían húmedas por la lluvia, y el sol casi no se asomaba de entre las nubes. La temperatura era baja, pero había un calor que recorría las calles sutilmente. La chimeneas comenzaban a exhalar humo, y los pistones empezaron a coaccionar. Los mercadillos cobraron movimiento, y la ciudad tomó un ritmo más agitado.

Le ponía nerviosa el sonar de las trompillas de los coches, y el continuo advertir de los conductores para que se fijara. Se sentía completamente fuera de lugar, después de todo, era una niña de campo. La insistencia de los comerciantes le ponía un poco nerviosa, y le apenaba rechazarlos una y otra vez. El adusto andar de las personas hacía que chocara con su ambiguo caminar. No dejaba de sentirse como una niña en un mundo de adultos.

Cada vitrina en la que se asomaba resultaba más interesante que la anterior. Hubo una en especial, en la que los pastelillos que contempló detrás del cristal abrieron su apetito tortuosamente. No tenía ni un sólo centavo en sus bolsillos, y motivada por el hambre decidió comenzar su búsqueda por un empleo. Cogió su mapa, y se dirigió al lugar más cercano de donde estaba, tras mucho corroborar. Una zapatería. Sonrío al observar las botas en la vitrina del local, y entusiasmada entró.

Y así como entró, salió, pero decepcionada. Con una mueca en su boca, tachó el lugar tras ser rechazada. Su rostro ceñudo se metió al mapa, y avanzó. Seguía sin entender los caminos que señalaba, y se arrepintió de no haber prestado más atención. La gente en éste lugar tenía una tendencia a la frialdad, y recordó con cierto pesar, la indiferencia del lugar que la vio crecer.

Exhaló agitada, con el desesperado deseo de hallar a Koushiro. El puente de su pequeña nariz comenzó a cosquillear, con el llanto asomado a sus ojos. La gente iba y venía a su alrededor. Jamás lo hallaría, no hasta el anochecer, y aquello le oprimía de algún modo. Con torpeza siguió caminando hacia ningún lugar en específico. Caminó y caminó, sin fijarse todavía por dónde, mientras observaba con impotencia el mapa. El cielo comenzó a tronar, y Mimi condenó su suerte. Caminó más rápido hasta que un acertado agarre, uno que ardió en su muñeca, la detuvo abruptamente y la jaló con fuerza.

Perpleja, y casi en cámara lenta, observó cómo un automóvil avanzó a centímetros de ella, a gran velocidad. Su falda ondeó en el aire y su pecho se contrajo, mientras un espasmo recorría su cuerpo entero, helándola. La gente siguió caminando, sin notar cómo casi moría. Y cuando soltaron su muñeca, instintivamente la cogió, sobándose la piel quemada con los hombros encogidos. Giró hacia a la única persona que se mantenía parado entre el gentío, la única que la miraba preocupado.

—Gracias… —musitó apenada.

—Deberías fijarte antes de cruzar…

—Lo sé, lo lamento —contestó todavía avergonzada.

—No, no te disculpes —pidió él al verla tan contrariada—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Creo que sí…

—No eres de aquí, ¿verdad? —inquirió él.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó, levantando la mirada con asombro e inquietud.

—Tengo ese presentimiento… —le sonrió de lado, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Aquél joven era diferente. Diferente a cualquiera que haya visto desde que llegó a Kaizen. Resaltaba en cada sentido habido y por haber; parecía tan foráneo como ella, o inclusive más. Le intrigó de repente y de sobremanera. Su tez era morena; su sonrisa era atrayente, cálida. Su cabellera de un castaño intenso, ondeante y desordenado. Sus ojos almendrados, oscuros y profundos, la miraban con intensidad. Era completamente exótico. Mimi se vio sucumbir en un rubor ante el carisma que irradiaba aquél moreno.

—Me llamo Taichi —le extendió su mano, y Mimi la contempló un segundo, sin poder reaccionar tan rápido a la formalidad.

—Mimi —contestó a secas, y estrechó su mano al cabo de un rato—. Mucho gusto.

—Dime, Mimi, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? Noté que no dejabas de ver un mapa mientras cruzabas… —señaló con su mirada la hoja de papel arrugada entre sus manos—. ¿Algún lugar al que debas llegar?

—Sí, de hecho sí —repuso de repente—. ¿Conoces este lugar?

El moreno se acercó y achicó los ojos para observar el sitio que apuntaba ella en el mapa. Mimi contempló su rostro concentrado, y se percató de sus facciones. Eran distintas a las del resto, un tanto toscas. Su complexión era inclusive otra: hombros anchos, brazos fornidos, de masa muscular visible. Parecía de tierras sureñas, o al menos debía pertenecer a la clase obrera de Kaizen, dado a su sencilla vestimenta.

—Ya lo ubiqué. Es de la familia de una conocida —afirmó tras echarle una mirada más al mapa—. Está a dos cuadras, a las derecha.

—¿De veras?

—Es algo difícil de leer este mapa, a decir verdad. Es un poco viejo —añadió él.

—Pensé que era la única a la que le parecía difícil de leerlo.

Para cuando Mimi levantó su mirada hacia Taichi, notó cómo éste la miraba fijamente, apenas sonriendo, pero con brillo en sus ojos. Ella atinó a bajar la mirada, y acomodó un mechón detrás de su oreja, nerviosa y emocionada a la vez.

—Gracias por todo, Taichi —dijo, con rubor en sus mejillas—. Me tengo que ir.

—Claro —reparó él, sacando las manos de sus bolsillos—. Mucha suerte, Mimi. Procura fijarte antes de cruzar.

Mimi sonrió avergonzada una vez más. No pudo quitarle la mirada de encima, incluso cuando se iba. Él se perdió entre la multitud del mercado, y ella tuvo que seguir con su camino. Acarició su muñeca, y la presionó un poco con la yema de sus dedos. Dolía aún. Se preguntó qué habría sido de ella de no haber sido rescatada por él. Koushiro ahora se hallaría solo, y sin siquiera saberlo.

Esbozó una sonrisa de emoción. El local delante de ella no era una tienda, era algo más movido, más variado. No sabía qué era con exactitud. Tenía una fachada cálida, rústica, más parecido al estilo del oeste de Kaizen. Las primeras gotas del día comenzaron a caer y apuró su entrada, sonando una campanilla al cruzar la puerta. El piso, el techo, incluso los muebles eran enteramente de madera. Se vio tentada a tocar el papel tapiz aterciopelado de tonos morados y patrones repetitivos. El techo era bajo, el espacio era más íntimo, acogedor; las lámparas que colgaban eran cetrinas y cálidas, de aspecto antiguo.

Se acercó a la barra, ésta hecha de madera maciza y con gravados florales desgastados en el bastidor. Observó con discreción a los hombres sentados a su lado, éstos completamente silentes, pensativos, con jarras de cerveza sudando de entre sus dedos. La clientela más agitada estaba a espaldas de ella, de donde no se atrevió a merodear ni siquiera con la mirada. Frente a ella se hallaba el arsenal de licores, y detrás de las botellas notó que había un espejo. Intentó hallar su reflejo en él, hasta que alguien la interrumpió.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

Se giró de inmediato, e intentó decir algo rápido. Su nerviosismo impidió que hablara con claridad, y paró cuando notó el rostro confundido de la joven uniformada delante de ella.

—Disculpa, mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa.

No era tonta. Estaba consciente de cómo lucía. Podía percibir la subestimación en aquél par de ojos maquillados. Su porte erguido y desafiante la hacía parecer inalcanzable.

—Dime Mimi, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Busco empleo —prosiguió ella, sin perder el entusiasmo—. Me dijeron que había una vacante aquí, por lo que me preguntaba-

—No creo que encajes aquí, Mimi.

La castaña contrajo el ceño. Quiso decir algo más, pero la mesera dio por terminada la conversación, dándole la espalda. Entonces la observó levantar la sección de la barra que tenía bisagras. La observó trabajar. Era una mujer atractiva, probablemente a mediados de sus veintes. Seis años mayor, o quizás siete. Su cabello pelirrojo realzaba su corte mezquino; era lacio y apenas acariciaba sus hombros. Su uniforme era encantador, y el lugar era cálido. Se vio en la profunda necesidad de convencerla.

—Necesito el empleo —insistió, persiguiéndola detrás de la barra—. Por favor.

La mesera quiso ignorarla, pero se detuvo y suspiró. Arrojó el trapo húmedo con el que limpiaba, y recargó sus codos en la barra para apoyar el mentón sobre sus dedos entrelazados. La miró con detenimiento.

—¿Tienes experiencia como mesera? —preguntó, sospechando la respuesta.

—No…

—¿Siquiera tienes veintiún años? —enarcó una ceja—. Porque pareces de diecisiete.

—Acabo de cumplir dieciocho.

—Debo serte sincera, Mimi. No creo que éste sea lugar para ti —dicho esto, se reincorporó de nuevo.

—Puedo limpiar. He pasado toda mi vida restregando pisos.

La pelirroja entonces detuvo su labor. Había estado observando un gesto, uno que no podía pasar desapercibido. El ceño contraído, la mueca en su boca. Era evidente que le urgía el trabajo. Lo pensó un momento. Pensó en que probablemente si salía de su establecimiento, recibiría la misma respuesta en cualquier local.

—Por favor… —suplicó ella, con un poco de carisma.

Rodó los ojos. Levantó la barra, y con un ademán de su cabeza, la invitó a adentrarse.

—Sígueme —le ordenó.

Mimi contuvo un bocado de aire en su pecho. El cambio de parecer fue tan abrupto como inesperado, pero reaccionó enseguida. La siguió de cerca, recorriendo el extenso arsenal de licores, pasando por cada hombre sentado detrás de la barra. Y cuando se detuvo la pelirroja, notó la pequeña puerta de madera, justo en la esquina, con la que forcejeó antes de abrirla. No le sorprendió ver que el interior era completamente de madera también, pero ésta, a diferencia del local, tenía un acabado menos rebuscado. El papel tapiz que forraba las paredes era más viejo, y no era aterciopelado.

—Me llamo Takenouchi Sora, y soy la encargada de éste bar.

La miró con atención mientras encendía un cigarro que sacó de su delantal. Caló de él enseguida y repetidamente. Comenzó a remover un par de cajas empolvadas, y fue explicándole cómo sus padres eran dueños de éste local, y antes de ellos, sus abuelos. La temática del bar tenía generaciones, así que debía seguir con el mismo estilo de antaño. Le hizo entender que tenían una clientela fija después de todo. Le extendió un uniforme muy parecido al de ella, el que constaba de una blusa color crema de manga larga, abombada de las extremidades. Un corsé de piel que le hizo emoción, y una falda de rayas verticales. El tono de sus prendas probablemente se debía a sus años; el blanco era crema, y el rosa palo de su falda probablemente fue alguna vez rosa pastel. Finalmente, buscó un par de botas.

—En la tarde te daré tu contrato. Trabajarás en un bar, así que recuerda que ahora tienes veintiún años.

—No hay problema —asintió.

—Asegúrate de leerlo antes de firmarlo. Contiene todo lo que debes de saber. Honorarios, pagos… —añadió, mientras sacudía su falda esponjada—, todo.

—Lo haré.

—Bueno, no te quedes ahí parada. Hay mucho que limpiar.

Tiró el cigarro y lo pisó antes de abandonar el cuarto. Fue lo primero que Mimi limpió. Cuando la puerta se azotó y la luz del foco comenzó a balancearse de a un lado a otro, levantó la mirada. El lugar estaba completamente empolvado. Recordó el hospicio, y con él, a Koushiro. Metió la mano al bolsillo de su falda, y tomó el diapasón que le obsequió. Se preguntó cómo le estaría yendo al pelirrojo.

El lugar tenía personalidad. Tanta, que por momentos le parecía una entidad. Razón por la cual llegó a imaginar al local cobrar vida y levantarse de sus cimientos. Le halló gusto particular limpiar los vitrales. Eran hipnóticos, caleidoscópicos. Y pese a que estaba estrictamente prohibido abrir las ventanas, se veía tentada a asomarse en secreto para admirar el concurrido exterior. Incluso a veces para tan sólo observar la lluvia torrencial despejar las calles. Aquél día llovió tres veces.

Sora se vio particularmente sorprendida a partir de la tarde. Mimi era dedicada, y sobretodo simpática con la clientela. Incluso si la pillaba asomada en las ventanas, no halló motivo suficiente para arrepentirse de su decisión.

Para cuando firmó su contrato, se vio libre para retirarse. No entendió ni la mitad de lo que leyó, pero de igual manera lo firmó. Y cuando se halló de nuevo en las calles, éstas alumbradas por los faroles, no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente desorientada. Se asomó al mapa, pero fue tan inútil como esperó. Seguía sin entenderle en lo absoluto.

Ésta vez no se atrevió a caminar sin dirección. Las palabras de Jyou comenzaron a resonar de pronto. Le calaba la idea de ser una víctima esa noche. Y entonces a sus oídos llegaron los ecos de las lejanas campanadas. El sonido, el estruendo, la vibración en el aire. Supo que provenían de la catedral. Ocultó su uniforme bajo su abrigo, y tras ceñir sus entumidas manos entre sus viejas prendas, comenzó a caminar. Añoraba unos guantes de piel.

Estaba segura de poder hallar su camino de vuelta al refugio a partir de la catedral, y se encaminó al oeste. Eran alrededor de las siete y media de la noche, y las calles seguían concurridas. A pesar de que los grados descendieron considerablemente, la vida nocturna en Kaizen le pareció cálida. Los puestos ambulantes se apoderaban de cada cuadra; de éstos provenían humeantes y apetitosos olores.

Se asomó a un carrito, enteramente de madera, decorado con faroles de papel. La barra estaba impecable. Los ingredientes preparados le hacían agua la boca. No reconocía ningún platillo, pero le parecían infinitamente apetitosos. Había platillos con fideos, enrollados en algas, otros clavados en palillos, incluso algunos fritos. Todos acompañados con sake.

No quería despreciar el pan y la sopa del refugio. No estaba tan mal después de todo. Pero solía comer algo muy similar en el hospicio, y por ello no le hacía emoción a pesar del hambre que tenía. Ansiaba con poder verse sentada en la barra de algún puesto, tomando una porción de cada platillo, acompañado de generosa guarnición.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó a la catedral, no sólo se despojó de las prendas de sus manos, sino también de cualquier martirio mortal. Le reconfortaban el murmullo de los rezos. Notó una silueta familiar sentada en una banca cerca del altar. Se acercó lentamente, reconociendo aquellos hombros caídos, el semblante impasible y la cabellera rojiza. Se sentó a su lado, pero éste no se inmutó. Era como si supiera que se trataba de ella.

—Sabía que te hallaría aquí.

Mimi sonrío; Koushiro la conocía bien. Siempre fue devota a las creencias inculcadas en el hospicio, y él, pese a que no compartían ese gusto, lo respetaba sin cuestionar. Ambos contemplaron la cruz alzándose a metros de ellos, en completo silencio, hasta que Koushiro desvió su mirada al bulto entre las manos de Mimi, y entonces notó su nuevo uniforme.

—Veo que conseguiste empleo.

—Sí… —miró su atuendo por un momento—. Me encanta mi nuevo uniforme.

Koushiro se quedó observando las marcas en su muñeca, y por primera vez en el día, ella notó los moretones en su piel.

—¿Qué te pasó? —le preguntó él.

—No me di cuenta —se acarició—. Casi fui atropellada por un automóvil. Alguien me jaló a tiempo.

El pelirrojo nuevamente no dijo nada, y dirigió su mirada al frente. No iba a preguntar cómo había sido. Podía imaginárselo. Sabía bien cuán despistada podía ser.

—¿También conseguiste empleo?

—Sí, en una fábrica de motores —contestó—. Te lo contaré todo en la cena.

Mimi sonrió aliviada. Sabía lo importante que era ese empleo para el pelirrojo. Se sintió orgullosa de él, pero no se lo dijo. Koushiro probablemente le refutaría aquél comentario, alegando su naturaleza precipitada. Sonrió ante la gracia que le causaba aquella probabilidad.

Aspiró profundo, con el pecho elevado y las manos apoyadas sobre la banca. Exhaló y miró a su alrededor, contemplando a la gente rezar sobre sus rodillas. Notó entonces una persona en particular. Una que reconoció enseguida. Se trataba de aquél joven elegante y misterioso que vio el día anterior. Ocupaba precisamente el mismo lugar. Lucía impecable y soberbio. Y cuando lo observó discreta y detenidamente, algo dentro de ella comenzó a carcomerla. No supo por qué, pero comenzó a sentirse terriblemente intrigada por él.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Gracias por leer la introducción a mi historia, espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora (: Quise tratar algo diferente, así que espero no fallarles en el intento…

Me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas sobre esta historia antes de despedirme:

\- La historia no se remonta en un tiempo determinado. Tampoco está ubicada en un país o continente real, así que se origina en un lugar ficticio.

\- El estilo está basado un poco en la época de los años veinte en Europa. Sin embargo, también quiero respetar el origen oriental de la serie, así que habrá algunos detalles de la cultura japonesa (como nombres, comidas, tradiciones, etc).

\- La historia abordará tanto _Michi_ , como _Mimato_ ; no hay preferencia. Podrá haber inclinación hacia una pareja en algunos capítulos, pero nada definitivo aún, hasta el final de la historia.

\- Si no me supe explicar bien con la vestimenta o el panorama, busquen _Steampunk_ en google, para que se hagan más a la idea de cómo está ambientado, o por si no están familiarizados con la temática.

 _\- Réquiem_ (latín) significa « _descanso_ »; también _Misa de Réquiem_ es la misa de los difuntos de la religión católica; es un canto o un ruego por las almas de los muertos. _Innocens_ proviene del latín _innocentia_ , que se traduce a « _inocencia»_. En conclusión, el título hace referencia a la partida o despedida de la inocencia.

 _\- Kaizen_ (término japonés) significa « _mejoramiento continuo_ ». Se me ocurrió que sería buen nombre para una ciudad vanguardista.

 _\- Hotaru_ (palabra en japonés) significa « _luciérnaga_ ». Como dato, mientras imaginaba un hospicio, se me vino a la mente _La tumba de las luciérnagas_ , una película animada japonesa. Si no la han visto, se las recomiendo ampliamente, es considerada una de las mejores películas antibelicistas de todos los tiempos, y una obra maestra del cine de animación.

Sin más qué añadir hasta ahora, les agradezco nuevamente por leer mi historia (: espero poder subir el primer capítulo pronto. Les deseo un buen día/tarde/o noche…

¡Saludos!


	2. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:** Digimon Adventure y Digimon Adventure 02 no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **REQUIEM AD INNOCENS**

Capítulo I

* * *

.

.

Era un prodigio, aunque él rechazara aquél término. Siempre consideró que no tenía fundamentos aquella declaración, no cuando desconocían de su más íntimo secreto. Lo que precisamente ocurría en su cabeza. Y es que Izumi Koushiro podía recordar cualquier cosa, por más insignificante que ésta fuese. Era como un ente desplazándose a través del tiempo. Ni siquiera la persona más cercana a él lo sabía. En realidad, nadie nunca estaría al tanto de la nitidez de sus memorias.

A muy temprana edad se percató de ello. Sus memorias yacían desde temprana edad. Y alguna vez pensó, en su ingenuidad, que si conocía a la perfección el pasado, y observaba mejor el presente, podría predecir el futuro. Como una fórmula. Pero ni siquiera pudo predecir su propia decepción al hallarse con tantas variantes. La mente humana era tan compleja, tan confusa como para predecirla. La vida daba tantos giros, que no podía existir sólo una posibilidad. Y no fue en un libro donde descubrió aquella verdad.

Estaba eternamente fascinado con el tiempo, pero no siempre fue así. Todo surgió por la chica que caminaba delante de él. La única que probablemente se hallaba lejos de descifrar su secreto. La única que no le cuestionaba sus motivos: Mimi.

El día en que llegó al hospicio lo tenía especialmente grabado en su memoria. Aquél día había recibido tres azotes por tomar un libro prohibido de la biblioteca. Uno de física. Y mientras cumplía con su castigo sentado en el escaño de la entrada principal, cabizbajo e inexpresivo, las puertas de pronto se abrieron. Entonces levantó la mirada por primera vez en horas, sin un ápice de expresión en su mirada. Fue en ese momento, cuando la vio, que el mismo brillo que emanaba se vio reflejar en sus oscuros ojos. Era tan palpable la diferencia entre ellos, que no podía dejar de mirarla. Koushiro descubrió aquella tarde, que existían clases sociales.

Más tarde lo corroboró, cuando sus prendas y todo lo que colgaba de ella alimentó al hospicio por meses. En ese momento pensó que debía ser hija de personas importantes, a diferencia del resto. Y al ser privado de la biblioteca como castigo a su desobediencia, su curiosidad se albergó en el origen de aquella niña.

Jamás tuvo la intención de acercarse a ella. La observó por días, distante y desapercibido. La observó gimotear día y noche, hasta que averiguó su nombre completo a través de los cotilleos entre monjas. Fue entones cuando ideó un plan. Cuando llegaba la hora de recreación en el patio, se programaba para escaparse por la cercha de un molino inconcluso, y correr hacia el pueblo más cercano. Debía ser rápido, y él nunca lo había sido. Tuvo que intentar aquello por lo menos una docena de veces, hasta que consiguió entrar a la biblioteca del pueblo con tiempo suficiente para regresarse. El reto estaba en que la monja encargada de supervisarles no notara su ausencia.

La biblioteca contaba con un amplio registro de las noticias locales. Hizo la suposición, a su corta edad, que si la niña había sido abandonada en el hospicio de Hotaru, debía ser porque su pérdida tuvo lugar cerca de ahí.

Buscó las noticias más recientes en el último almanaque, y halló su apellido en el recorte de un periódico. Sus padres habían sido burgueses de una de las ciudades más importantes en el país. _Kaizen_. Se dirigían a la ciudad en tren, hasta que su vagón fue asaltado. Un asalto fallido. Leyó una y otra vez el reporte.

Hicieron especial mención a los padres de la niña. Eran personas destacadas, como imaginó. Todos los vagones de primera clase fueron asaltados. Pero cuando llegaron al vagón de los Tachikawa, el tren frenó inesperadamente, y un asaltante jaló del gatillo por accidente. La señora Tachikawa murió en ese instante, con una bala incrustada entre ceja y ceja. Su esposo se volvió loco, o eso afirmaron los testigos. Fue asesinado del mismo modo.

El abrupto freno del tren fue ocasionado por la inesperada prolongación de una reparación en la vía a metros de donde se hallaba. Reparación que se retrasó, por razones cuestionables. Fuentes comentaron que el retraso fue informado a la estación; informe que nunca llegó al operador de la locomotora. La indulgencia de un par de hombres probablemente condenó la vida de los padres de aquella niña. Si tan sólo hubieran terminado una hora antes, o si tan sólo los asaltantes se hubiesen conformado con lo colectado antes de llegar al vagón de los Tachikawa, Mimi jamás habría pisado el hospicio. Aquél destino lo sumergió en las incontables posibilidades, donde sólo una podía emerger.

El destino de Mimi probablemente era crecer entre mayordomos y choferes, asistir a un colegio privado, y dedicar sus tardes tocando el piano, o aprendiendo ballet. Pero no. Creció en un lugar olvidado por Dios, restregando pisos y puliendo plata. El pasado de la niña no podía predecir su futuro.

Cuando regresó al hospicio, consiente de su demora, recibió los cinco azotes que le tocaban por su ausencia en el patio. Poco le importó, pues había descubierto algo que lo tendría por siempre fascinado. Jamás se acercó a la niña a pesar de todo. Pero más adelante el destino lo sorprendería a él, cuando ella hallara en su compañía, un consuelo.

De pronto interrumpió sus pensamiento y se detuvo para levantar la vista. El edificio que se estiraba delante de ellos le pareció abandonado. Tuvo que corroborar el número clavado sobre el muro de mampostería. Setenta y uno. Aquél edificio se trataba de su nuevo hogar.

Miró discretamente hacia Mimi, sólo para ver cuál era su reacción. Le tomó por sorpresa que éste fuese uno de total encanto. Sus ojos miel brillaban, y su sonrisa crecía mientras más observaba. Echó un segundo vistazo al edificio, tan sólo para buscar lo que tanto miraba la castaña. Pero él, a diferencia de ella, no tenía la virtud de ver algo más en la decadencia.

Tuvo que batallar con la cerradura, y empujar la puerta un par de veces con su hombro para poder desatorarla. Cuando pisó el interior, le pareció que el lugar entero se contrajo. Mimi se adentró sin dar crédito al rechinar de cada tabla de madera.

—Me encanta, Kou.

Se despojaron de sus pertenencias en la entrada. Exploraron el interior con curiosidad; todo, absolutamente todo, estaba cubierto por una fina capa de polvo. Koushiro se cuidó de no recaer en una alergia.

Le pareció que la distribución del lugar era un tanto ambigua. El vestíbulo era desproporcionadamente largo, extendiéndose hacia el norte y perdiéndose en la oscuridad. No tenía un basto criterio, pero incluso las escaleras las consideró demasiado cerca de la entrada. Y a un lado de éstas, con una jamba de madera desgastada, se alzaba el marco que daba entrada a un modesto comedor. Al fondo de éste le pareció ver una pequeña caldera, e identificó la cocina.

Mimi recorrió el lugar, con una emoción que apenas podía contener. Levantó cada tapa, se asomó debajo de cada manto. Él tan sólo se quedó a analizar el resto desde su lugar, quieto y observante.

—Tenemos un horno —anunció ella.

—Ten cuidado, Mimi —sopesó el pelirrojo—. Déjame ver cómo funciona primero.

Ella se deslizó hasta el otro lado, y halló una habitación simétrica, completamente vacía. Observó el ventanal tipo palladiano que iluminaba el salón tenuemente, y entonces algo curioso le ocurrió. Existía algo que le resultaba familiar cuando veía su reflejo a través de él. El arco, la madera, la pintura, incluso su propio reflejo le provocaron una punzada.

—¿Mimi?

El sonido le pareció que se propagaba de manera curiosa en aquél lugar también. Ella, ensimismada, se giró parsimoniosa hacia él.

—El horno necesita reparación —explicó el pelirrojo, sacudiendo sus manos—, compraré las piezas que ocupa al rato. Le echaré un vistazo al resto, por si necesitan reparación también. Mientras, podrías hacer una lista de lo que necesites.

Mimi asintió. Para cuando Koushiro terminó de revisar las tuberías, ella ya contaba con su lista: un par de ingredientes para la cena que ya tenía en mente.

Y al partir el pelirrojo, pudo escuchar con atención cada sonido que se adueñaba de la casa, cada goteo, cada rechinar del entablado. El estilo que encerraban las paredes del lugar la sumergían a una suave melodía de piano. Una que le sobrecogía con nostalgia, sin saber por qué. Tuvo el osado presentimiento de haber vivido en una casa similar alguna vez.

Tarareó la tarde entera mientras desmantelaba los muebles. Abundaban los muebles de madera de nogal, y había unas piezas muy raras en estilo thonet. Descubrió que la casa poseía una amplia gama de muebles orientales, pero halló conveniente las camas occidentales.

Cayó la noche y consigo, una lluvia torrencial que se prolongó hasta la madrugada. El olor a lluvia era predominante, pero no impidió que Koushiro reconociera aquél aroma a estofado. Y no era cualquier estofado, sino el que solían prepararles una vez al año en el hospicio para las festividades decembrinas. El pelirrojo se vio sonreír tímido, pero ciertamente complacido.

—Te ha quedado muy bien —comentó él, en un intento por hacer plática—. Incluso sin las hojas de laurel.

—Las he reemplazado —añadió con amplia sonrisa—. Pero es un secreto.

Con tanta lluvia olvidaron que estaban en primavera todavía.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Koushiro se levantó más temprano de lo usual. Se hallaba inquieto, incluso hasta nervioso. Debía pagar un favor, uno que implicaba deshonestidad, pero sin rayar lo ilícito. Como fuere, le ponía ansioso de sólo pensar en ser descubierto. Y él tenía toda la pinta para no pasar desapercibido en el sector que debía cubrir turno: las calderas.

Las condiciones de renta en Kaizen resultaron ser ridículas para su sorpresa. No sólo debían cubrir la renta por adelantado de seis meses, sino además, cubrir una cuota especial para el casero, como gesto de gratitud. Era absurdo hasta para él. Habrían tardado meses de no haber sido por un favor que consiguió en la fábrica de motores. Favor que le costó aceptar al principio.

Se lo pensó por lo menos cinco veces antes de aceptar, sólo por seguir su naturaleza precavida. Sin embargo, cada vez era más latente un hecho: el refugio ya no era lugar seguro, sobretodo para la castaña. Por ello aceptó con todo y sus riesgos. El trato resultó aún más conveniente cuando descubrió que el barrio quedaba cerca de la fábrica, y no muy lejos del trabajo de la castaña. Un barrio ubicado al noroeste de Kaizen. Podía llegar caminando a cualquiera de esos lugares en cuestión de minutos. Eso, y que probablemente no obtendrían otra oportunidad como aquella, le motivaron.

Partió más temprano; lo hizo sin siquiera avisarle a Mimi. Todavía era de madrugada, y sabía cuánto detestaba Mimi que la despertaran antes de tiempo.

Notó las calles muy solitarias; la neblina mañanera seguía presente. El barrio a esas horas parecía abandonado, pero sabía que cada casa estaba habitada. Lo sabía por los niños jugando ayer en la calle; por las amas de casa cargando el mandado en canastos; por los jóvenes juntándose en los faroles de cada esquina al atardecer.

Pero aún así le pareció terriblemente desolado. Demasiado como para contrastar con la agitada zona céntrica donde se encontraba el refugio, con los comerciantes siempre haciendo bulla, y las trompetillas haciéndose sonar cada tanto. El silencio le pareció reconfortante.

Cuando llegó a la fábrica, su estomago se contrajo. Fingir ser alguien más no estaba en su lista de aptitudes. Sobretodo cuando los demás trabajadores notaban la diferencia. Y es que la persona que reemplazaba, era tal vez el doble de su tamaño. Ni cómo pasar inadvertido.

Procuró actuar con normalidad frente a la autoridades, aunque le aseguraron que nadie le detendría. Koushiro era del tipo de persona que podía imaginarse al encargado haciendo una visita, tan sólo para llevar a cabo una inspección sorpresa.

Cogió el overol del casillero asignado, el que terminó por quedarle ridículamente holgado. Todos sin excepción era robustos en el sector de las calderas. A partir de ese momento, en el que cogió el ascensor industrial, comenzó a dudar de su capacidad física. El peso, la estatura, la complexión fornida; probablemente debían ser requisitos, y no sólo una coincidencia.

De pronto le pareció que la temperatura se elevaba cuanto más descendían. Una temperatura que resultó abrasante cuando llegaron al último nivel. Nadie parecía inmutarse ante el calor.

El labor que debía cubrir en las calderas era simple: tomar la pala e introducir el carbón al horno. Sin embargo, se percató de algo importante cuando la cogió: que la pala era tremendamente pesada. No tenía ni el tamaño, ni el peso promedio. Cargar el peso de la propia pala ocupaba ya toda su fuerza. Aquello no sólo le resultó desalentador, sino además patético.

Se percató que requería de un esfuerzo sobrenatural de su cuerpo para siquiera levantar el carbón. Sentía sus músculos tensarse y desgarrarse cada vez que elevaba la pala. La sofocante temperatura del horno tan sólo lo hacía más difícil.

Observó de reojo a su compañero, quien ocupaba el horno contiguo al de él. Llevaba tan despreocupadamente el overol a medias, que le hizo pensar que tal vez esa era la respuesta al calor. Una prenda sisada, y las mangas del overol amarradas a la cadera. Lo imitó, y amarró las mangas. El trabajo, por otro lado, no resultó menos pesado.

—¿De qué sector vienes?

El pelirrojo se tensó. Su compañero no parecía interesado en obviar lo evidente. Koushiro aprovechó la pausa para observar su técnica.

—Control de calidad.

—Ya veo… —dijo él, secando el sudor de su frente—. ¿Cómo conociste a Seita?

Seita se llamaba el trabajador que reemplazaba. Un joven con el que probablemente jamás habría coincidido de no haber sido por aquél diluvio que cayó, justo en el tiempo en que sus salidas coincidieron. Aquél quien resultó ser la respuesta a sus problemas.

—Me hizo un favor.

Batalló con la pala una y otra vez. No lograba levantar la cantidad de carbón promediada. Comenzó a frustrarse en silencio.

—Supongo que finalmente llevará a su hermana al médico —comentó él mientras lanzaba el carbón a la boca del horno.

—No mencionó sus planes.

Y entonces una pala hurgó en su pila de carbón. Miró incrédulo a su compañero, quien parecía ayudarlo. Se vio incapaz de rechazar la ayuda, de lo contrario alguien notaria la baja en su horno.

—¿Qué hizo él por ti? —prosiguió él.

—Me recomendó con alguien que podía rentarme un lugar.

Pronto logró reducir el carbón apilado. Soltó un suspiro en alivio.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó, recargando sus manos sobre el mango de madera de la pala.

—Koushiro —contestó—. ¿Y tú?

—Taichi —sonrió.

.

.

.

.

Era cuestionable. Bastante, en realidad. Observó el frasco, y leyó las indicaciones. Indicaciones que, por lo menos, había leído un centenar de veces. Una idea llevaba semanas rondando en su cabeza. Una que le inquietaba. No podía evitar preguntarse si en verdad dependía de su contenido. O si tan sólo le hacía sentir mejor saber que dependía de el. Llevaba tiempo confundido, pero la cuestión en sí era: que no se atrevía a averiguarlo.

Suspiró con la garganta anudada. Como fuere destapó el frasco y se llevó dos píldoras a la boca. Tal vez eran un placebo. Tal vez sí las necesitaba, de una manera u otra. Se llevó su cabello liso hacia atrás, peinándolo con sus largos dedos. Observó el gafete que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón.

— _Kido Jyou…_ —leyó, para después soltar un bufido.

Recordó su infancia. Recordó al niño retraído, al soplón de la clase. Aquellos recuerdos encogían sus entrañas todavía. No podía culpar a los otros niños. Entendía el motivo de cada empujón, de cada sobrenombre. Como ellos, también se preguntaba la razón de por qué era de esa forma, y no de otra. Por qué aquél preciso carácter. Aquella conducta tan despreciable.

Se retiró las gafas. Apenas podía ver su reflejo en el espejo. Era posible que del modo que se veía en ese momento, otros también lo percibiesen así. Pensó en lo poco que lo conocían esos otros. No era culpa de nadie. Él lo quería de esa manera. Nadie podía descifrarlo, pero a veces quería que alguien lo hiciese contra todo pronóstico. Le gustaba fantasear con esa idea, aunque ésta fuese poco probable.

Desde que tenía memoria, siempre tuvo roces con un comportamiento obsesivo compulsivo. Y a pesar del sinfín de pruebas a las que se sometió, tan sólo alcanzó un grado menor. Deseaba etiquetar su conducta. Deseaba justificarla. Así, tal vez, podría aspirar la comprensión de alguien más. No podía ser de otra manera, no en su razonamiento.

Exhaló profundo, y acomodó los gemelos de su manga. Mañana temprano iría a la farmacia, pero no a la de siempre. Ya no podía permitirse confiar en su farmacéutico. No bajo la sospecha de que le ha estado entregado frascos con píldoras de azúcar en los últimos meses. Sentía que se burlaba de él.

Salió de los sanitarios. Ajustó el moño de su cuello, y se aproximó a la barra de madera, donde ya lo esperaban.

—¿Todo bien?

—Por supuesto —le sonrió.

Observó la reacción de ella. Sobretodo la manera en que su cuerpo respondía a su intencionado gesto. Quiso pensar que el motivo por el cual se tensaba era porque lograba ponerla nerviosa. Que el motivo al ligero rubor en su rostro era por él. Se sentó en el banquillo, y no dejó de mirarla.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —le preguntó ella.

Su sonrisa tembló. Ajustó sus lentes antes de responderle. Anhelaba que ella fuese la elegida. La pelirroja delante de él. Quería pensar que eran afines por la particular creencia que compartían. Ambos creían firmemente en las segundas oportunidades. Esa cualidad suya le fascinaba. Le hacía sentir esperanzado.

Así, para cuando el día llegara, el día en que la decepcionara… ella tal vez fuera capaz de darle una segunda oportunidad.

—Un día normal en el laboratorio.

—Estoy segura que no hay nada de normal en tus días —respondió con gracia.

Jyou no pudo estar más de acuerdo con sus palabras, a pesar de que las decía por las razones equivocadas. No le inquietaba lidiar con cadáveres. No del modo en que todos imaginaban. En sus mejores jornadas se deleitaba con un nocturno de Choppin mientras desvelaba la intimidad de sus pacientes. Era como si le confiasen sus más oscuros secretos, sus malos hábitos, o la mismísima razón de sus complejos.

El motivo por el cual ya no podía dormir por las noches era otro, uno más lóbrego. Uno que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta, por precisamente aquello que tanto lo condenaba: su cobardía.

—Superior Jyou, no lo había visto.

El médico volteó. Era Mimi. Ésta le sonreía como si le diese un gusto tremendo verlo. Un gusto tan genuino que ni el mismo Jyou entendía. Para esas alturas ya estaba acostumbrado al título que le había otorgado la castaña. Un título que nadie sabía explicarse.

La felicitó por su nuevo hogar. Le preguntó por el pelirrojo. Formalidades que a él siempre le salían bien; formalidades a las que ella respondía con excesiva confianza. Era éste carácter singular de ella lo que le hacía desencajar de su contexto. Razón por la que incluyó el establecimiento de Sora en la lista de Mimi; sabía que la pelirroja, pese a la primera impresión que pudiera darle, le brindaría una oportunidad.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Mimi.

La castaña sintió satisfacción tras escucharle decir esas palabras. No se lo explicaba, aunque tampoco se lo cuestionaba lo suficiente. Pero hallaba un gusto culposo en la aprobación de los demás. Más precisamente de la gente que ella admiraba. Y Jyou, pese a que se encontrara lejos de suponerlo, era uno de ellos. En realidad, eran pocos los que ocupaban su lista.

Sora estaba incluida. Por ello regresó a trabajar en cuanto su conversación con Jyou terminó. No quiso prolongarla innecesariamente. La pelirroja, aunque al principio le pareció inalcanzable, ahora la concebía diferente.

La rutina era la misma. Para cuando Jyou llegara al establecimiento, significaba que faltaba una hora para que su turno acabase. Lo sabía de las veces que había venido. Todas esas veces siempre pidió lo mismo: una copa de vino tinto. Y hoy ansió su hora de salida anticipadamente.

No se equivocó cuando consultó a Sora. La mañana en que le invadió un pensamiento, uno que no se había permitido tener por convicción, la pelirroja supo acallar sus aflicciones. No sólo le dio el consejo que necesitaba, sino el que sin saberlo, quería escuchar.

Ya no era secreto su aspiración a ser cantante. Koushiro ya no era el único que lo sabía. No sólo le confesó aquél deseo, sino también le admitió su temor a que se riera de ella. Un temor que le resultó ridículo cuando descubrió el lado más suave en la exigente figura de la pelirroja. En ese momento Sora le pareció como una madre. Una madre que la conocía, pues acertó al aconsejarle unirse al coro de la catedral. Esa misma tarde iría a pedírselo al padre, que para esas alturas ya conocía lo suficiente como para atreverse.

Quiso compartírselo a Jyou, pero se lo reservó. No quiso ser inoportuna e interrumpir la conversación que mantenía con la pelirroja en esos momentos. En parte porque quería asegurarse de ser aceptada, y así contarle la experiencia completa. Así no habría decepciones ni gestos lamentados.

.

.

.

.

El camino a la catedral ya se lo sabía de memoria; la visitaba por lo menos cuatro veces a la semana. Se colocó sus guantes de piel de segunda mano, los que hacía poco había adquirido.

No abandonaba la costumbre de caminar con el mentón elevado. Contemplaba siempre que podía las estructuras de acero. Y para cuando llegaba al puente que se alzaba a metros sobre ella, esperaba a que la locomotora pasara. A veces tardaba y la retrasaba, pero valía la pena esperarla. Su sonido tan característico lo escuchaba a metros del puente; era estruendoso, imponente. Y aún cuando pasaba, se esperaba unos minutos más, tan sólo para observar el humo de las chimeneas desvanecerse en el cielo gris.

Cuando pisó la catedral, un inconfundible nerviosismo se apoderó de sus entrañas. La idea de ser rechazada de pronto nubló su emoción. Sobretodo cuando reconoció la silueta del padre debajo una de las cuatro bóvedas. Se acercó a él a paso pausado, resonando el tacón de sus botas en el espacio cóncavo.

—Buenas noches, padre…

—Mimi —pronunció el anciano, con una sonrisa gastada y los ojos apenas visibles por el peso de sus pobladas cejas sobre ellos—. Me parece que no te vi ayer.

—Me mudé, padre. Desde ayer que duermo bajo mi propio techo.

El anciano le sonrió. Con su bastón en mano la invitó a sentarse en una banca. Sus rodillas lo habrían resentido de lo contrario, sobretodo cuando Mimi tendía a solazarse con detalles. Y con las manos apoyadas sobre el mango de su bastón la escuchó con atención.

—Padre… —pronunció ella a modo de suplicio—. Quería pedirle algo.

La voz de Mimi le pareció más tenue que en otras ocasiones. Desde su posición encorvada no podía oírle, por lo que levantó la barbilla para escucharle mejor. Sus ojos ya no eran visibles; el peso de su ceño finalmente había vencido. Aguardó paciente, mientras la castaña titubeaba a su lado.

—Me preguntaba… —comenzó ella—, si podía unirme al coro de la catedral.

—Por supuesto, Mimi —exclamó él sin dudar—. De hecho, nos hace falta una soprano como tú.

Mimi desconocía del significado de la palabra soprano. Sin embargo, le sonaba familiar. Era como si la hubiese escuchado en sus recuerdos más lejanos. Le pareció que alguien alguna vez se lo había dicho, mucho antes del hospicio.

Pese a que estaba insegura de su significado, siguió de cerca al anciano. Sus pasos eran adustos y lentos, pero ella no tenía ninguna prisa. Los nervios la carcomían. Y mientras subían las escaleras de caracol de la torre, era furtivamente observada por una figura lejana.

Un hombre que llevaba por lo menos una hora sentado allí, escuchando con deleite las melodías que salían del inconfundible órgano. Melodías que lo sumían en un adictivo adormecimiento de sus sentidos.

Y de pronto notó que la melodía que había estado escuchando se iba desvaneciendo. Las notas eran más prolongadas, más distanciadas. Como anunciando su final. Entonces una melodía mucho más suave emergió de la moribunda. Una que no se esperaba; una que reconoció enseguida. Le tomó por sorpresa la voz soprano que le confirmó sus sospechas. Era un Ave María.

La voz era fina; alcanzaba las notas altas de manera sublime. Alzó la mirada, y con los ojos furtivos buscó en el triforio de la nave lateral derecho. Entonces la vio. La misma joven, la misma que llevaba días observando.

No dejó de contemplarla; no se atrevió siquiera a pestañear. Apenas podía alcanzar a verla, lo suficiente como para estar seguro que era ella quien cantaba aquél precioso Ave María. Se preguntó por qué no lo había hecho antes. Por qué hasta ahora se atrevía a cantar.

Disfrutó de aquella sucesión de notas altas y de cada pasaje rápido de escalas. Y su peculiar trino, como una firma en medio de su canto. Tan vibrante, tan poderoso. Reconoció que tenía talento. Reconoció además, que no se lo había esperado. La práctica del canto era meramente un lujo de la clase social alta; no por ello lo disfrutó menos. Le daba especial satisfacción hallar talento donde no esperaba encontrarlo.

El órgano era suave; su voz predominaba sobre el instrumento. Su latín era impecable, y aquello le dejó atónito desde el comienzo de su interpretación. Le daba la impresión de que entendía cada palabra que emitía. No era sólo una imitación. Estaba convencido que aquél latín tan limpio sólo se lograba en clases privadas con tutores letrados. Su experiencia lo constataba.

Su voz era tan afinada, tan aterciopelada, que deseó que nunca acabase. El desvanecer y ascender de su voz era sublime. Y después de cinco minutos supo que llegaría a su fin pronto. Imaginó que bajaría por las mismas escaleras de caracol después de terminar su charla con aquél padre. Decidió esperarla cuando terminó.

Mimi sintió evaporarse. La aceptaron en el coro, aunque que fuese poco probable -por no decir imposible- que la rechazaran. La habían aceptado como unas de las voces principales y no podía esperar para contárselo a Koushiro. Sostuvo firmemente el diapasón mientras bajaba las escaleras casi flotando, con una sonrisa que apenas podía contener en su rostro.

Y al atravesar la nave lateral, de pronto fue interceptada por una inadvertida figura.

—Disculpa…

Ella entonces giró. Se giró y lo vio por primera vez de cerca. Se trataba del enigmático rubio que ocupaba siempre el mismo lugar en las bancas. Se vio opacada por su estatura; era tan alto como el superior Jyou, o tal vez un poco menos. Y al tenerlo tan de cerca se percató entonces de su mirada rasgada, del azul cobalto de sus ojos. Sus facciones sutilmente viriles; aquella impasibilidad en sus músculos que no se tensaban en lo absoluto.

—Quería felicitarte por tu interpretación.

Su voz era profunda. Emitía un aire de miticismo que le erizaba la piel. Su figura estaba sólidamente constituida. La inexpresividad de su rostro la confundía. Se vio retroceder un paso ante el estremecimiento que sintió.

—Perdóname si te incomodo. No ha sido mi intención —reparó él al notarla tan callada, tan cerrada—. Sólo quería decirte eso. No te molesto más…

—No, discúlpame tú a mi —corrigió ella con rostro apenado, deteniendo su retirada—. Muchas gracias por el cumplido.

Observó discretamente, por encima de ella, sus delicadas facciones. Sus largas y rizadas pestañas que acentuaban de algún modo aquella inocencia que delataban sus ojos.

—Me veo tentado a hacerte una pregunta… —comenzó él, acortando un metro de distancia entre ellos—. Puedes ignorarla si te parece inapropiada.

—Adelante… —dudó ella.

—¿Practicas el canto profesionalmente?

—¿Profesionalmente? —repitió ella, no muy segura.

—Si… ¿estudias en alguna institución? —quiso adivinar.

La castaña se vio sonreír agraciada de tan sólo imaginárselo.

—No. Tengo un origen muy humilde como para permitírmelo.

—No me explico tu latín tan fluido —añadió él más adentrado en confianza—. ¿Dónde lo has aprendido?

—En realidad… —divagó un momento—, no lo recuerdo.

El joven entonces levantó su mentón escéptico. Uno no nacía con el latín en la punta de la lengua.

—Disculpa mi descortesía, no me he presentado —añadió con falsa desaprobación—. Me llamo Ishida Yamato.

—Un gusto, Yamato —reverenció—. Mi nombre es Mimi —pausó—, Tachikawa Mimi.

Estrechó su mano. Estaba helada, y le resultó suave al tacto también. Le pareció curioso que su otra mano siguiera enguantada. Supuso que aquél soberbio joven se trataba de un importante burgués. Tenía toda la gracia y sofisticación de una persona bien posicionada. Lo corroboraba además, la finura de sus prendas que pudo apreciar de cerca.

—¿Sería atrevido de mi parte invitarte a una gala?

—¿Una gala? —repitió perpleja.

—Me gustaría presentarte a un par de personas —explicó él—. Músicos y cantantes en su mayoría.

—No sé nada de música —se excusó condescendiente—. No creo que encaje.

—Toda convicción es una cárcel —inquirió él—. A menos que ésa sea tu sutil manera de rechazarme.

Mimi se irguió de pronto. La galantería con la que habló y el tono que usó la ofuscaron. Era como si reprobara su inseguridad al mismo tiempo que intentaba persuadirla de aceptar. Un chantaje por ambos lados. Él le sonrió, muy a pesar de todo, con aquella mirada suya tan apacible y confiada.

—De acuerdo —resignó ella, curiosa por sus intenciones—. Acepto la invitación.

Yamato se vio ensanchar su sonrisa dentro de sus cabales. Del compartimento interior de su gabardina sacó un bolígrafo y una tarjeta. Le extendió ambas, con la petición de que llenase la tarjeta con su dirección. Mimi se vio sorprender nuevamente; el rubio se había ofrecido pasar por ella mañana al anochecer.

Para esas alturas Mimi respondía más por inercia que por disposición. El rubio tenía un gesto tan calmo, tan sosegado que parecía invitarla a confiar en él sin cuestionárselo siquiera. Era hasta en cierto punto inquietante su efectividad en ella.

Y cuando el joven se retiró, Mimi fue cayendo en cuenta de la precipitación de su decisión. No por percepción propia, sino desde la percepción de la única persona que conocía de sus arrebatos, la única que los desaprobaba. No ansiaba llegar a casa a contárselo.

Sabía que se lo reprendería a su modo, con una actitud cortante que le hiciera saber su disconformidad. Tampoco quería verse caer en la etiqueta que tanto la perseguía: de ingenua. Pero la idea de privarse de algo tan exclusivo y atrayente le atemorizaba más. Le pareció acertado tomar el riesgo.

Llegó a su hogar, y Koushiro ya la esperaba con la cena sobre la mesa. Detestaba arruinarlo de aquél modo, pero era incapaz de ocultarle algo. Y cuando tomó lugar y probó la primera cucharada de sopa, se lo contó de principio a fin, sin omitir ni un sólo detalle. Mimi esa noche se corroboró a sí misma lo bien que conocía al pelirrojo.

—Ya lo había visto antes —trató de persuadir—. Todos los días. Desde el primer día en que llegamos.

—Eso no quiere decir que lo conozcas.

Las cortantes palabras del pelirrojo tenían otro sabor. Tenían ese sutil tono de reproche, que en realidad disfrazaban su decepción. Mimi se daba cuenta. No era la primera vez que Koushiro le hablaba con ese tono.

—Todos los días asiste a la catedral, Kou —insistió ella—. No me parece una mala persona.

El pelirrojo de pronto soltó los cubiertos sobre la mesa. La miró largamente, con ojos que parecían no expresar nada. Pero para Mimi, sabía que aquello no era indiferencia. Le hizo saber exactamente lo que sentía por ese pobre argumento suyo. Precisamente, lo poco que valía la pena discutirlo. Sabía de antemano que no llegarían a ningún lado.

—He terminado de cenar.

Koushiro se levantó; no lo hizo de forma abrupta, ni agresiva. Tan sólo se paró tranquilamente, y llevó sus platos a la cocina. A partir de ahí, la noche transcurrió silenciosamente. Mimi terminó de cenar sola.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente despertó con la brisa picotear su ventana. Las mañanas en Kaizen tenían una luz muy intensa, pero que no quemaba. Lastimaban a los ojos desacostumbrados, y esa mañana en especial la resolana le pareció más molesta que en otros días. Y aún somnolienta, desde el vestíbulo vislumbró una forma que yacía en la mesa del comedor. Se vio en la necesidad de parpadear repetidas veces para aclarar su vista.

Cruzó el marco, e intrigada observó la figura rectangular. Tocó su superficie; tenía un papel color hueso, con un grabado muy elegante. Era una caja. Una que abarcaba completamente el comedor para cuatro personas.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó ella, a espaldas de Koushiro. Él la observaba expectante desde la cocina.

—Tu correspondencia —contestó con disimulada sorna—. La hallé ésta mañana en la puerta.

—¿Mi correspondencia? —cuestionó atónita—. ¿Por parte de quién?

Se escuchó el deslizar del listón de seda sobre el rebuscado papel. Koushiro no perdió detalle de ninguno de sus movimientos. Su mente no había dejado de maquinar la noche anterior.

—Adivina —invitó él, mientras se llevaba un amargo trago de té a su boca.

Y abrió la caja. El pelirrojo la vio llevarse ambas manos a la boca y dar un paso atrás. No hacía falta asomarse para saber su contenido. Podía deducirlo desde su lugar, a metros del comedor. Mimi en cambio, parecía no creérselo. Guardó silencio en su incredulidad.

Un fino y precioso vestido estaba sutilmente doblado en el interior de la caja. Y cuando apartó sus manos de su boca, se permitió tocar con timidez la suave tela.

—Oh, por Dios… —susurró ella con temblor en su voz—. No puedo creerlo.

Pero Koushiro sí. Ya lo había previsto la noche anterior, indagando en los límites de la amabilidad de un extraño. Por más que intentó verlo a través de los ojos de la castaña, no pudo. No estaba en su naturaleza. El pelirrojo sabía de sobra que nada en esta vida se recibía sin dar a algo a cambio.

Mimi ya no podía pensar con claridad, no mientras contemplaba el sublime diseño del vestido. Lo liberó de su caja y se permitió extenderlo para admirarlo entero. Las mangas tipo farol ajustadas al hombro estaban hechas de un delicado encaje blanco, al igual que el escote en corazón. La parte baja del busto era sencilla, de tela fina y fresca, blanca también. Y al deslizar su mirada al interior de la caja, no sólo descubrió el corsé que esperaba encontrar, sino que también un par de zapatillas y accesorios.

Tocó con la yema de sus dedos el corsé. Se ajustaba de la parte de enfrente con ganchos, y el centro estaba prominentemente ornamentado. El vestido era enteramente de un blanco marfil muy sutil, con capas de tela translúcida cayendo de lado a lado. Tenía un aire _naïf,_ como evocando al lirismo y a la inocencia.

Y las zapatillas, las que robaban atención del vestido, tenían detalles rebuscados de plata que se extendían hasta los tobillos. Eran notablemente pesados. Se preguntó con consternación cuánto podían valer si estaban fabricados con plata genuina.

Algunos accesorios complementaban las caderas, y algunos otros acompañaban el cuello. Pero el que más captó su atención fue una pieza singular: una serie de esclavas diminutas que nacían de las sortijas de oro blanco, recorriendo el dorso de la mano y elevándose un poco más arriba de la muñeca, en numerosos brazaletes que formaban uno solo. Tenía incluso diamantes incrustados.

—Esto es demasiado… —musitó.

Buscó el remitente, aunque estaba de más. Una discreta firma en la esquina inferior de la caja le corroboró su sospecha.

 _"Ishida Yamato"._

Mimi estaba desayunando cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. El pelirrojo ni siquiera se había despedido de ella antes de salir a trabajar, como acostumbraban desde que llegaron a la ciudad. Aquello le provocó un agudo dolor en el estómago.

El resto del día optó por no compartir su aflicción con Sora. Quiso pretender que al menos se lo estaba pensando. Era lo más prudente, y le hacía sentir menos culpable cuando pensaba en Koushiro. Ni siquiera se lo mencionó al médico, quien más tarde llegó por su habitual copa de vino tinto.

Pero de a ratos su mente la traicionaba, y se preguntaba sobre el evento. Inclusive se permitió divagar y preguntarse qué clase de hombre sería el enigmático Ishida.

Para cuando cayó la noche ya se había olvidado por completo de reconsiderarlo. Llegó a su casa, y no halló al pelirrojo. Lo que, con cierta culpa al admitir, hizo más fácil prepararse para la velada. No dudó siquiera de su decisión.

Aquella ausencia era intencional. Koushiro se mantuvo aislado en el patio, intentando resolver su pequeño conflicto interno. Era incapaz de impedírselo, más no significaba que estuviera menos preocupado por ella. No le pareció prudente expresárselo, no cuando sólo haría más difícil lo inevitable.

Y al persuadirse de su posición impotente, tuvo que liberar un amargo suspiro para aliviar el nudo de su estómago. Su mente, sin embargo, no cesó su estudio en retrospectiva; ésta vez, con nuevas variantes agregadas a su fórmula.

De pronto escuchó unos pasos acercarse hasta él; los notó tímidos, inseguros. Se giró con parsimonia, esperando encontrarla allí, parada en medio del oscuro pasillo.

Y a través de la luz colándose desde el patio al vestíbulo, la observó de pies a cabeza, analizándola con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Mimi traía puesto absolutamente todo lo que contuvo la caja. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de la primera vez que la vio, a los ocho años.

—Debió observarte muy bien —agregó él—. No sólo acertó la talla del vestido, sino del calzado también. Estoy impresionado.

Mimi soltó una sonrisa ante la gracia de su comentario. No contestó, ni dijo nada. En realidad, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a decir algo más. Vacilaron largamente en el pasillo, sin pronunciar palabra, sin siquiera mirarse. Mientras Koushiro contemplaba la naturaleza silvestre del patio, Mimi observaba el entablado de madera. Hasta que escucharon la puerta tocar.

El pelirrojo no se inmutó, ni se atrevió a verla partir. No dejaría de maquinar las posibilidades, así le tomase la noche entera.

Para cuando la castaña atravesó el vestíbulo, una sensación hormigueante se apoderó de ella. Una sensación que le advertía de la incertidumbre de la noche. Los nervios la abrazaron por los hombros, y se detuvo un momento sobre la manija de la puerta. Contempló en silencio su última oportunidad para retractarse; un presentimiento comenzó a invadirla entonces. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, su vida no volvería a ser la misma después de ésta noche. Y entonces abrió la puerta.

La abrió y él estaba ahí. Tan pulcro y firme como lo recordaba. Su aterida mirada calándola profundamente. Bajo la luz de la luna le pareció ver la mirada del cazador en él. Una mirada que la coercía en un vaivén de estímulos, con el fin penetrar en sus cavilaciones. Parecía querer desarmarla ahí mismo.

Le ofreció su mano como apoyo, y cuando ella le concedió la suya, su rostro cambió. Su ceño se contrajo, y su mirada se concentró en la joya. Parecía sorprendido hasta de su propio gesto.

—No me esperaba nada de esto —comulgó ella con contrariedad en su rostro—. No sé cómo agradecértelo.

Yamato se obligó a apartar la mirada de su muñeca, y la miró condescendiente. Una sonrisa comenzó a estirarse de la comisura de sus labios.

—No lo hagas —pidió él—. Tan sólo disfruta de la velada.

La guió hasta el vehículo que les esperaba. La sostuvo de tal manera que se sintió como una fina pieza de porcelana. Y cuando el chofer les abrió la puerta, pensó en que era la primera vez que se subía a un automóvil.

—¿Te ha gustado lo que escogí para ti? —preguntó él.

Ella asintió, lo que provocó que Yamato sonriera satisfecho. Jamás supo la razón de su complacencia: si acaso se debía a su afirmación, o a su mutismo.

En la inquietud de su mente percibió que se dirigían al este, la zona privilegiada de Kaizen. Las calles eran más brillantes y transitadas, incluso más glamorosas. Supuso que se hallaban cerca del desembarco; la parte más concurrida de la ciudad. Observó y no paró de contemplar el exterior a través de su ventana, hasta que un sonido la sacó de sus cabales.

Un sonido que la dejó desconcertó debido a su naturaleza mecánica. Su ceño tembló enervado con cada hueso que el rubio tronó de sus dedos. Dedos que, precisamente, pertenecían a su mano izquierda: la que permanecía siempre enguantada. El sonido a través del cuero le pareció ahogado, sin embargo, seguía siendo lo suficiente audible como para interrumpir el silencio entre ambos.

Pero todo rastro de curiosidad se disipó cuando el vehículo se detuvo de repente. El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir lento mientras observaba el movimiento entre el chofer y el rubio. Había algo terriblemente familiar en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Con piernas temblorosas se levantó del automóvil, y la luz de los reflectores la cegó por un momento. Le pareció surrealista el entorno que la rodeaba. Las fibras aterciopeladas de la alfombra podía casi sentirlas a través de sus zapatillas, y su color rojo imperial los atraía con magnetismo hacia el interior.

Dentro, cada detalle evocaba la elegancia de Kaizen. Y entonces ocurrió algo que no sabría explicarse después. Levantó la vista, no sólo por impulso, sino porque algo le decía que encontraría un cielo con constelación propia. Halló, no las estrellas, pero sí los candelabros y el sinfín de cristales suspendidos que adornaban el techo. La confusión tomó lugar en su rostro.

Cuestionó profundamente aquél impulso suyo, pero también reprobó cualquier explicación surgida a partir de la interrogante. Debía creer que había sido mera coincidencia.

En esos momentos Yamato le ofreció su antebrazo oportunamente, despertándola de lo que pudo haber sido un letargo embarazoso. No existía la manera de explicar lo que le sucedía sin sonar ridícula. Debía simplemente sobrellevarlo, y avanzar junto al rubio.

Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron, y le pareció bíblica la forma en que la gente se abría paso. Desconocía el motivo del evento, e inclusive se cuestionó si debía de haber uno para llevarse a cabo. Pero aquella gala le pareció de lo más exquisita, no por la atildada decoración, sino por el acertado acompañamiento de la orquesta que inundaba al salón de un concierto de violín.

Yamato era inconfundiblemente popular entre la brigada de burgueses que los rodeaban. Su edad no era ningún impedimento para infundir respeto, incluso entre el clero. Sin embargo, su inmaculado carisma lo sintió contrahecho; la brecha entre su apacible mirada y su cordial sonrisa era tan palpable como la del resto.

—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó él.

—¿Lista para qué? —cuestionó nerviosa.

Yamato ensanchó todavía más su sonrisa, y le señaló sutilmente su objetivo: un puñado de pomposas y soberbias personas, que, por un momento, le pareció que la juzgaban a distancia. Tuvo que tragar duro y contraer el abdomen.

—Yamato, cariño, pero qué gusto me da verte de nuevo.

—El gusto siempre es mío.

El olor a nicotina se hizo presente, y con él, la esbelta y flácida figura de una mujer que besó ambas mejillas del rubio, de una manera tan calma como efusiva.

—Pero qué soberbio vestido —añadió la mujer, contemplándola de pies a cabeza—. Matt, introdúcenos, por favor.

Yamato era particularmente atento con la señora, quien probablemente rayaba los setenta. No obstante a su edad, la mujer hacía gala de sus joyas y de las pocas curvas que le quedaban. Casi al mismo tiempo que las introducían, el resto de sus acompañantes soltaron sus rostros prejuiciosos. Yamato se tomó la molestia de presentarla con palabras rebuscadas, que terminó por alterar su estatus actual.

Mimi se sintió sofocada tras un par de minutos respirando del mismo aire tóxico. El rostro le dolía de tanto sonreír y se vio desesperada por hallar una salida de aquél martirio social.

—Disculpen, voy a… —pausó, buscando las palabras apropiadas para excusarse—, …a tomar una copa de champagne. Con permiso.

Tal vez pareció increíblemente descortés, y no por su selección de palabras, sino por su falta de gracia al hablar. No ayudaban tampoco las intimidantes y escrupulosas miradas, que parecían querer devorarla viva.

Se aproximó hasta el extenso banquete, que de tan sólo verlo, apaciguaba su apetito. Deambuló con la mirada, buscando qué tomar para hacer más llevadera la velada.

—Tú debes ser la acompañante de mi hermano…

Frunció el ceño; volteó dudosa, sin poder precisar si se dirigían a ella o si a alguien más. Quizás alguien detrás de ella que no había notado. Pero no. Aquél par de ojos conocidos la miraban exclusivamente a ella.

—No hemos tenido el placer de ser presentados —se aproximó él—. Mi nombre es Ishida Takeru _—_ reverenció, tomando su mano y besándola sutilmente _—._ Aunque prefiero usar el apellido de mi madre. Takaishi.

Había algo funesto en su mirada azul. El tono rojizo que surcaba de la parte inferior de sus ojos acentuaba una melancolía sin precedentes. Pero esa sonrisa, tan cálida y benevolente, le resultó la más genuina de toda la gala.

—Es un gusto —acertó ella—. Soy Tachikawa Mimi.

—Un honor —agrandó su gesto—. Yamato me ha platicado tanto de ti…

Notó una marca en su muñeca izquierda. Un discreto tatuaje que no logró identificar. Entre más le miraba, más se parecía a Yamato; tenía el mismo cabello rubio cenizo, y la misma linea de la quijada. Cogió finalmente la copa de champagne.

—Me siento halagada —contestó, removiendo su peinado—. Me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero… apenas lo conocí ayer.

—Descuida —ladeó él, restándole importancia—. Ya estabas en la mira de mi hermano desde hace semanas —sumó, como cualquier dato sin importancia—. Pero lo sorprendiste ayer. Halló cautivante tu voz.

Encontró oportuna la copa en su mano. Era tan galante como despistado, aunque esa mirada confiada, la misma de su hermano, le hizo creer que todo era intencionado.

—¿Te gustó la pieza? —señaló con su mirada el brazalete—. La he escogido yo.

La castaña reparó enseguida en su muñeca. Ciertamente la joya desbordaba elegancia y posición económica, lo que conllevó en ese instante a que cuestionara sus motivos.

—No tengo palabras para agradecerles este gesto —contestó, a medida que fue bajando la mirada—. De verdad que no-

—Por favor —interrumpió él. Ella levantó la mirada enseguida—. No pienses en gratitudes. Nos honraras con tu presencia.

Levantó el ceño. Debía ser costumbre, o una caridad anual entre los burgueses de Kaizen. No tenía sentido de otra manera.

—Espero que disfrutes de la velada, Mimi —dijo, con lejanía en su voz. Los ojos de Takeru de pronto estaban clavados en otra parte—. Si me disculpas, tengo que retirarme a saludar a un par de personas antes de que se ofendan.

—Por supuesto, adelante… —concedió Mimi, confundida por el repentino giro.

—Me parece que se aproxima tu acompañante… —señaló con la mirada.

Hizo la adelantada suposición de que, muy probablemente, Takeru fuese el hermano menor. Se daba cuenta en la manera en que los demás prestaban más atención a Yamato.

Cuando Yamato le ofreció su mano para compartir un vals, le pareció curiosa la manera en que la tocaba más con sus ojos que con sus propias manos.

—¿Me dirás dónde aprendiste a cantar?

Mimi ladeó más para sí misma, que para la pregunta. Deseó saber la respuesta tanto como él.

—No es que no quiera decírtelo —comulgó ella—. De verdad que no lo recuerdo.

Mimi no mentía, y el rubio había quedado convencido de aquello. La sorna de la noche por otro lado, no parecía inmutarse ante su suplicio. No terminaba de jactarse de todas las cosas que ella desconocía de sí misma, engulliéndola en una espiral de confusión.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Padeces de amnesia? —indagó él.

—Eso creo —dudó un momento—. No recuerdo nada de mi vida antes de los ocho.

—Son muchos años… —divagó él, imaginando la desolación que conllevaba perder la memoria—. ¿Qué recuerdas a partir de los ocho?

—Mi llegada al hospicio, mayormente… —respondió simple e incauta.

Yamato silenció. No sólo porque le pareció acertado, sino porque además premeditó la situación.

—Acabas de salir —intentó adivinar. La castaña asintió—. Lamento que crecieras sin tus padres.

Mimi suprimió sus labios. Pensó en Koushiro de pronto. Lo imaginó esperándola despierto, todavía en aquél marco de madera, observando la naturaleza silvestre. Él ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de crecer con sus padres para después olvidarlos.

—¿Qué hay de tus padres? —preguntó ella.

—Divorciados —expresó con franqueza—. Desde hace mucho. Mucho más de lo que estuvieron casados.

—Lo lamento también…

Él soltó una breve sonrisa. No porque se compadeciera de tan cotidiana situación, sino por la ironía que le precedía. Él, de algún modo, también había perdido a su familia. La había perdido mucho antes de pisar el internado.

—Acompáñame —detuvo el vals—. Quiero presentarte a unas personas.

Yamato la observó desde la lejanía del banquete, platicando con gente de su elección. Se aisló intencionalmente, pues sabía que atraería a una sola persona tarde o temprano. Una con la que precisaba hablar, y que no podía esperar. Tomó una copa, y aguardó. Pero no por mucho.

—Es encantadora…

Aquella familiar, pero desconocida voz; la que reconocería sin importar el tiempo y la distancia. Volteó a verle; no quedaba rastro del niño que alguna vez fue. Ni siquiera una pizca del hombre en el que se estaba convirtiendo. Encontraba en aquél impasible rostro una versión distorsionada de su hermano. Su todavía querido hermano.

—¿Por qué pusiste el brazalete en la caja?

Takeru fingió reflexión, sin embargo, en realidad disfrutaba de aquél momento. En los últimos años le había hallado particular gusto en contrariar a los demás. Un gusto que se daba cada tanto.

—Pensé en el desperdicio de su belleza… —respondió, llevándose un amargo trago a su boca—. Y Mimi le hace justicia. ¿No lo crees?

Yamato frunció el ceño.

—Prudencia, Takeru —aconsejó el mayor con calma—. Quien con monstruos lucha, se cuide de convertirse a su vez en uno…

.

.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

La principal razón de mi demora es, y siempre será: que batallo constantemente con mantener los personajes IC. Resulta complicado sobretodo a la hora de escribir en un universo alterno. Pese a que el comportamiento de una persona pueda verse fácilmente influenciado por las circunstancias o experiencias, pienso que el carácter debería ser el mismo. Y eso es precisamente es lo que trato de hacer, puesto que todos los personajes han sufrido un pasado distinto al que tienen en Digimon, y sobretodo viven bajo circunstancias muy diferentes. Quiero pensar que el OoC no es demasiado… intentaré no rayar lo ridículo al menos.

…Y sí, les aseguro que Takeru tiene justificación.

Algo curioso que me ocurrió, dado que es la primera vez que escribo del fandom de Digimon… Es lo mucho que disfruto escribir sobre Jyou. Es de las partes que más rápido escribo a decir verdad. Y no, no me siento muy identificada con él. Hay algo en su actitud nerviosa y precavida que me resulta fácil de describir.

Y bueno, un par de aclaraciones:

\- Naïf: La denominación naíf (del francés naïf, 'ingenuo') se aplica a la corriente artística caracterizada por la ingenuidad y espontaneidad.

\- Las frases "Cada convicción es una cárcel" y "Quien con monstruos lucha, cuide de convertirse a su vez en monstruo" son del filósofo Friedrich Nietzsche. Lo más probable es que recurra a sus frases seguido, porque simplemente las disfruto mucho. Las pondré aquí, en las notas de autor siempre que las use.

No pretendo alargar la historia a más de diez capítulos (aunque ya de por sí me extiendo un poco con cada uno…).

¡Muchas gracias por leer! (:


	3. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer:** Digimon Adventure y Digimon Adventure 02 no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **REQUIEM AD INNOCENS**

Capítulo II

* * *

.

.

Desde hacía días no lograba calmar sus nervios, lo que era inusual en él. Excavó con fuerza en la pila de carbón, silenciosamente alterado por aquél sentimiento hostigante. Le descolocaba la irascibilidad de su sentir, de su impotente posición, y sobretodo de su incapacidad para predecir lo que sucedería después. Todo aquello que hacía vulnerable a un hombre lo acosó la noche en que ella atendió la puerta que tocaban.

Existía algo incierto en las intenciones de aquél bien posicionado joven; podía casi palparlo con su mano si la estiraba lo suficiente en sueños. Una explicación que se desvanecía cuando despertaba. Un sueño difuso que lo sumergía lentamente en un trance, como si de una premonición se tratara. Aquellos sueños le frustraban tanto como en los que no podía gritar.

Lo observó desde el segundo piso aquella vez, detrás de una ventana. No iba dejarla ir sin antes subir las escaleras y averiguar quién era. Y aquél hombre resultó ser tal como se lo había descrito Mimi, todo excepto por un detalle que omitió, y seguía omitiendo: al joven Ishida le faltaba una mano.

Era probable que Mimi no se hubiera percatado de aquél detalle antes. Era además, lo suficientemente ingenua como para no sospechar del uso de un sólo guante. Él no lo era, y sin embargo era incapaz de mencionárselo. Aquella noche, en la que aceptó su impotencia, sobre la almohada imaginó escenarios en los que el rubio pudo haber perdido la mano. Fue una larga y silenciosa noche sin lluvia.

No había razón para creer que trabajó alguna vez en su vida, por lo que descartó los accidentes comunes por labores arduos. Tampoco notó que volteara dos veces antes de subirse al automóvil, ni algún indicio de paranoia; no le pareció una víctima de asalto en lo absoluto. Sintió la fuerte necesidad de conocerlo personalmente, más no volvió a verlo después de la gala.

Mimi siguió contándole de él durante las cenas, de sus visitas a la catedral, y de sus pláticas después del coro. Él sólo escuchaba atenta y silenciosamente, esperando el momento en que ella mencionara la ausencia de su mano izquierda. Pero nunca llegaba ese momento. Para no cuestionar la suspicacia de la castaña, quiso pensar que le apenaba mencionarlo.

Excavó en la pila de carbón, frustrado ante el hecho de que nunca coincidiría con él. Su horario no se lo permitía, y no conocía otro modo de encontrárselo. Y como si de un suplicio se tratase, Mimi parecía coincidir con él seguido, lo que le incomodaba lo suficiente como para dejarlo intranquilo. Parecía que el joven Ishida la seguía.

—Te noto tenso —escuchó a su lado—. Me atrevería a decir que hasta enojado. Nunca habías estado así.

—No estoy enojado —cortó el pelirrojo, soltando la pala.

—Créeme —insistió su compañero—, sé cuando se trata de enojo.

Koushiro suspiró; poco conocía de su compañero de turno, y comúnmente ya estaría ahondando en sus intensiones. Sin embargo, su mente estaba en otro lugar. Taichi tenía la costumbre de hacerle plática cada vez que reemplazaba a Seita, aún cuando apenas contestaba las preguntas que le hacía. No parecía hablar con nadie más.

Para cuando el silbato sonó, imitó a Taichi y se despojó de sus pesados guantes enseguida. Su turno en las calderas era fatigoso, y estaba seguro de perder un kilo cada vez que terminaba una jornada.

A veces le parecía que eran sólo él y Taichi en las calderas. No sabía si era él quien no se le separaba, o si era al revés. El moreno tampoco era discreto, ni le interesaba serlo; era la clase de persona que se pasaba por alto las reservaciones.

—Cuéntamelo —ofreció él.

Koushiro se lo pensó. Se lo pensó, cuando normalmente no lo habría hecho. Guardó su overol en el casillero, desató sus botas, y mientras lo analizaba, Taichi aguardaba a una respuesta. Por un momento le recordó a alguien en su infancia.

—Es mi hermana —comenzó, sin mirarlo—. Me preocupa a veces.

—Es lo que hacen normalmente —comentó, con un mal logrado tono de gracia—. ¿Menor o mayor?

—Menor —contestó, tras vacilar un rato.

—Te entiendo perfectamente.

Taichi estaba lejos de entenderlo. Tan sólo porque Mimi no era su hermana, y la relación que tenía con ella era difícil de explicar. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, y Mimi también tenía aquella mala costumbre.

Mientras Mimi era como una hermana menor, Taichi tenía pretensiones de ocupar el puesto del mayor. Le acompañaba hasta su hogar después de trabajar, con la vaga excusa de vivir más adelante. Nunca le preguntó exactamente en dónde vivía, ni le interesaba corroborarlo. Pero la sospecha estaba ahí.

Partieron de la fábrica, y una noche diferente a otras les esperaba. Diferente al menos para Koushiro, quien no frecuentaba aquél horario tan tarde. Empezó cuando escuchó un par de estallidos lejanos, alarmantes para cualquiera, pero desconcertantes sólo para él. Su inmaculada curiosidad evitó que detuviera su paso, como cualquier persona habría hecho, y persiguió los sonidos que se produjeron después de los estallidos, completamente absorto en el misterio. Sin pensarlo estaba dispuesto a seguir el rastro del eco chocando entre los muros. Taichi le miró incrédulo.

—¿Pero qué haces? —exclamó el moreno, mirando dos veces la calle antes de seguirle—. Detente ahí.

Y se detuvo. No porque se lo pidieran, sino porque un singular humo comenzó a dispersarse por la calle adoquinada que cruzaban. Un humo que se extendía desde la esquina de una casa, calmo y silente. Lo que finalmente terminó por desconcertarle, fue el impacto de peso muerto contra el suelo que le seguía de cerca, como si el mismísimo humo arrastrara la muerte consigo.

Sintió un fuerte agarre jalándolo hasta el callejón más próximo, y cuando su espalda chocó contra el muro de mampostería, despertó finalmente de su trance. Escuchó pisadas aceleradas y murmullos tan cerca del callejón de donde estaban, como para no atreverse a respirar.

No tenía ni idea de por qué el moreno lo tenía aprisionado contra el muro, ni por qué le cubría la boca con una mano. Pero no forcejeó ni siquiera cuando el agarre del moreno comenzó a asfixiarlo. La naturaleza incierta de la situación tentaba con las probabilidades ya conocidas por él.

—Sígueme.

Taichi susurró, un susurro intranquilo. Estaba claro que mientras él permanecía ignorante, Taichi entendía perfectamente la situación. Lo siguió, aún cuando no sabía exactamente de qué huía, o si acaso alguien los perseguía. Pero corrió y esquivó como nunca en su vida.

Su compañero apenas hacía ruido y parecía saber exactamente dónde eludir. Atravesaron callejones tan recónditos y angostos que pasaban completamente desapercibidos por la noche. Tan oscuros y húmedos como para dudar del paradero del mayor.

Frenó, más porque sus pulmones se lo exigieron, que por su propio racionalismo. Apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas, y a medida que recordaba las imágenes recién acontecidas, cuestionó la idiosincracia de los hechos.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó, aún entre bocanadas de aire.

Taichi no respondió enseguida, pero no porque le faltara el aliento. No se tomó ni un minuto para recuperarse; estaba calmo, y hasta peculiarmente serio. Koushiro no se atrevió a preguntárselo una segunda vez.

—Una bomba de gas, y… —contó mentalmente, con la mirada dispersa—, me parece que cuatro disparos.

El pelirrojo se lo supuso antes, y corroborarlo le enervaba ahora. No sabía qué preguntar después, o si acaso quería saber más. Entonces recordó al médico, y casi simultáneamente recordó a Mimi también, y del peligro que ella también corría. Revisó su reloj de muñeca, desestimando el consejo de Jyou casi inmediatamente; tan sólo marcaban las nueve, y lo peor ya había pasado, o eso creía.

—¿Sabes quiénes fueron? —preguntó, levantándose de sobre sus rodillas.

Taichi negó con la cabeza.

—Pues parece que sí —insistió Izumi.

Lo cuestionó, aún cuando no fue su intención hacerlo. No se retractó; era demasiado tarde para hacerlo, y aún si pudiera, no lo haría porque debía saberlo. El moreno achicó los ojos.

—¿Qué pensabas en ese momento? —indagó, aproximándose tentativamente—. Cuando decidiste acercarte allá, donde disparaban todavía.

Dicho de esa manera, Izumi parecía ser lo único que él no era, y jamás sería: un temerario. Le otorgó la razón y bajó la mirada; estaba lejos de sentirse orgulloso de sus acciones, y no había motivo para refutarle con argumentos inventados. Él no era así de absurdo. Lo cierto era que, jamás había escuchado un disparo antes, y no tenía caso afirmárselo, cuando seguramente Taichi ya lo sospechaba.

A partir de ese momento retomaron su camino; el pelirrojo se mantuvo a dos metros detrás de él, en callejones tan estrechos que no se le permitía que fuese de otro modo. Pensó mucho en la torpeza de sus acciones, en un silencio que apremió Taichi.

Aún en su vacilación, no estaba exento de los detalles a su alrededor; cuando vio por tercera vez el mismo mensaje escrito en la pared de piedra, tuvo que detenerse y analizarlo. Estaba en otro idioma, y la pintura roja aún estaba fresca. Taichi se detuvo unos pasos más adelante, y lo observó con notoria impaciencia.

—Anceps imago… —leyó en voz alta—. ¿Hombre de dos caras?

El moreno entonces se enderezó aludido.

—¿Sabes latín? —inquirió con una ceja en alto, acercándose con interés.

—No —respondió el pelirrojo—. Tan sólo leí algunos proverbios en un libro.

Se colocó a un lado de Koushiro, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Apreció, al igual que él, el mensaje escrito en la pared que aún goteaba. Un mensaje que había leído numerosas veces.

—Ellos escriben esto en los muros, ¿sabías? —comentó, refiriéndose a los causantes de los disparos.

—Me advirtieron de esta rebelión… —indagó el pelirrojo—. ¿Quiénes son?

Taichi se giró, y volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—No lo sé —respondió distante—. Nadie lo sabe.

Izumi frunció el ceño, harto de la misma respuesta.

—¿Nadie los ha reconocido? —cuestionó incrédulo.

—Usan máscaras de gas —justificó—. Así que no.

Tenía sentido, si usaban bombas de gas. Quiso preguntarle qué clase de gas utilizaban, y averiguar la mortalidad de éste. Pero se reservó la pregunta. Sintió que perdería su atención en cualquier momento, así que optó por otra:

—¿Sabes lo que significa este mensaje?

Taichi entonces se encogió de hombros.

—Lo acabas de decir —respondió—: el hombre de dos caras.

No era la primera vez que se veía en esa situación; al igual que Jyou, Taichi estaba evasivo. Debía existir alguna razón para explicar su evasión. Le era ilógico huir de algo para fingir demencia después.

—Hemos llegado a tu casa.

Koushiro levantó la mirada, sorprendido de hallarse en su calle. El moreno conocía bien la ciudad, lo que le hacia pensar que era originario de la misma. Aún así, seguía sin tener información concreta de él.

—¿No quieres pasar a cenar? —ofreció el pelirrojo—. Antes de que digas que no, insisto.

Taichi se lo pensó un rato, parado en la acera. Koushiro no se atrevió a abrir la puerta aún, en la espera de su respuesta. Quiso declinar su invitación, pero conociendo su naturaleza reservada, se vio incapaz de rechazarlo.

—De acuerdo —le sonrió.

Abrió la puerta; algo reconfortante salía de ella. Un aroma a estofado; luz cálida de los viejos candelabros; o quizás se trataba de la madera chillando desde el fogón. Era un hogar, como sólo un hogar debía de ser. El interior estaba tibio, agradablemente tibio, pese a que la penumbra abundaba en el lugar. Cruzó el marco de la puerta, y notó que habían esperado la llegada del pelirrojo. Lo sabía por la cera derretida en los muebles.

Escuchó una voz que le dio la bienvenida a Koushiro. Era suave, y a través de ella se filtraba una preocupación tónica; debía tratarse de su hermana. Él sonrió por lo bajo, recordando a su propia hermana.

El pelirrojo lo invitó a pasar al comedor con un ademán de su mano. Las firmes pisadas con sus botas hacía crujir el entablado de madera, y la sensación tibia del recibidor se tornó cálida. Cruzó el marco, con una sonrisa cordial para ser presentado. Pero aquél gesto se vio caer al piso ante la sorpresa delante de él.

—Invité alguien para cenar —explicó Koushiro—. Un compañero del turno en las calderas.

El mundo de pronto se encogió. La recordaba, y cómo olvidar a la única persona en Kaizen que no se fijaba antes de cruzar la calle. La veía y seguía sin creérselo. Era aquella por la que volteó segundos después de partir, la que buscó por la manzana y nunca halló. La misma que pretendía invitar a salir si es que la volvía a encontrar.

—Te presento a Taichi —señaló Koushiro—. Taichi, ella es Mimi.

Ella le extendió su mano, y ésta vez fue él quien tardó en extenderle la suya. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y correspondió al gesto, tan incrédulo como ella lo estaba en esos momentos. Jamás se le habría ocurrido que Koushiro fuese su hermano; no se parecían ni un poco. Ella estaba muda, con una sonrisa y un sonrojo que apenas le delataba. Ninguno de los dos consideró oportuno mencionar que ya se conocían.

Acertó ayudar en la cocina luego de la introducción. Olía delicioso y apetecible, e Izumi se encargó de otorgarle los créditos a la castaña. A Taichi le encantó la idea de que ella supiese cocinar.

Mimi no dejó de mirarle de reojo en aquél rato, con una sonrisa cómplice a espaldas del pelirrojo, mientras éste acomodaba una silla más en el comedor.

—Que coincidencia —dijo ella, agregando los últimos toques al estofado—, ¿no lo crees?

El moreno se remangó, y antes de cargar la olla se le acercó como si estuviese a punto de contarle un secreto:

—No confundas la coincidencia con el destino.

Mimi soltó una risilla; él esbozó una sonrisa carismática. Abandonó la cocina con la olla en manos, y ella dobló las servilletas, intentando recordar si alguna vez el pelirrojo mencionó su nombre, pero le parecía que no. Hacía casi tres semanas desde que empezó a cubrir ocasionalmente aquél turno y había sido, hasta hoy, el compañero parlanchín de las calderas.

La noche entera la opacó Taichi con sus anécdotas y ocurrencias. Era radiante y auténtico; hacía sonreír incluso a Koushiro. Con su experiencia en más de mes y medio en la ciudad, Mimi podía adivinar que el moreno tenía sus raíces en otro lugar. Era un foráneo de tierras exóticas, o eso seguía pensando.

Había risas en la mesa, y no lo sospechaba, estaba segurísima que entre ellos dos algo se traían, como para que el pelirrojo se tornara contra todo pronóstico e invitara a alguien a la casa. Como ella, Koushiro también tenía esa mirada cómplice con el mayor, una que no lograba descifrar. En más de una ocasión llegó a considerar la posibilidad de que le ocultase lo bien que se llevaba con él.

Por otro lado, Taichi y Mimi intercambiaron miradas la velada entera.

—Es tarde —señaló Koushiro—. ¿Seguro que no quieres pasar la noche aquí? La casa es grande.

Y normalmente no le habría ofrecido un cuarto, pero la cena los despistó y era tarde ya. Mimi levantó la oreja, tan sólo para escuchar su respuesta desde la cocina.

—Descuida —restó despreocupado—, llegaré en un par de minutos a mi casa.

Para esas alturas Koushiro ya reconocía tres características en él: el tono confiado con el que hablaba; la sonrisa con la tendía a subestimar; y la manera tan fuerte con la que pisaba, que revelaba un carácter dominante. Que le rechazara la propuesta, aún después de lo acontecido horas atrás, no le sorprendía para nada.

.

.

.

.

Se trataba de un hábito para ocasiones que lo requirieran, o al menos así había sido al principio. No recordaba ningún motivo especial por el cual lo hubiese hecho en las últimas veces, así como no había uno en estos momentos. Pero de eso ya no se preocupaba. Prendió fuego y caló dos veces seguidas de su cigarro. Detestaba fumar, pero detestaba aún más, mentirse. Por ello, decidió que esa misma tarde, dejaría de mentirse cada vez que cogiera un cigarrillo.

Se miró al espejo, sabiendo que había vuelto a fruncir el ceño. Revisó su frente; ésta comenzaba a marcarse permanentemente. Detestaba un sinfín de detalles que se habían ido acumulando con los años; detalles que comenzaban a ser cada vez más ridículos. No era hasta hoy, que se daba cuenta de que los coleccionaba.

Detestaba que sus manos olieran siempre a trapo mojado, y que su cabello fuese así de corto porque era más práctico para trabajar. Detestaba el timbre que usaba su madre cada vez que hablaba mal de su padre, y que también acertara tanto cuando se trataba de él. Detestaba que la tratasen como si no existiese nadie más debajo de aquél uniforme de antaño, y aún más cuando ella misma comenzaba a cuestionárselo seriamente también.

Exhaló el humo con mirada cansada; era inútil repasarlo tantas veces al día. Apagó la colilla, y se dirigió a la salida de los sanitarios.

Era alarmante lo mucho que pensaba en el testamento de sus padres. El establecimiento era suyo después de ellos; podría hacer de él lo que le apeteciese. Podría venderlo y comprar un bote para zarpar lejos y conocer el mundo. Podría inclusive convertirlo en un taller de moda, y dedicarse a la costura, un gusto que nadie le conocía todavía.

La campanilla suena, y cada vez que lo hace después de las seis, ella voltea con la esperanza de encontrarse con el médico. Un estímulo estira sus labios, y ella sonríe sin darse cuenta siempre que lo ve cruzar el marco de la puerta. Sabe que viene por ella. Viene quizás a preguntarle por su día, o a platicarle un poco del suyo, o en los mejores días viene a esperarla para partir juntos a la doble A.

No era ningún secreto, sin embargo, pocos lo sabían. Llevaba por lo menos cinco años como voluntariada en el grupo de alcohólicos anónimos del centro, y a su madre se le seguía olvidando por qué llegaba tan tarde los jueves a casa. Cada jueves por la noche era el mismo cansado recordatorio.

Fue precisamente un jueves por la noche cuando conoció al médico. Era tarde ya, en un tiempo cuando todavía no había de qué preocuparse al caer el sol. Él había estado allí, entre la multitud después de la reunión, como un invitado más. Tan pulcro como lo era hasta el día de hoy. Aquella vez, un miembro de la comunidad se lo presentó como el hombre que lo sacó de las calles. Un título que caía bien sobre sus amplios hombros.

Sin conocerla, le agradeció su labor de una manera que catalogaría después como tan de él. Era su manera tan prudente de actuar que lo delataba como un cauteloso por naturaleza. Y aunque no se lo dijo aquella vez, cuando le confesó su afín por ayudar como ella, tuvo la sensación de que también compartían la misma razón oculta: que les distraía de sus propios problemas.

Lo vio un par de veces más antes de que ausentara sin aviso. Una ausencia que, aún cuando regresó tres años y medio después, nunca explicó. Ella lo entendió, y lo aceptó devuelta, aún cuando regresó sin explicaciones. Lo hizo porque incluso cuando no lo conoció del todo, no reconocía la mirada cansada detrás de las gafas, o las oscuras ojeras que ceñían ahora sus ojos.

El forense no regresó lastimero ni condescendiente. Regresó como si los últimos tres años y medio no hubiesen pasado en lo absoluto. Había días en los que Sora se daba cuenta que esos años seguían asechándolo todavía. En los últimos seis meses, ocasionalmente llegaba y cogía la copa con temblor en sus manos, con pretensiones de llevar una conversación de lo más superflua.

Y cuando lo vio sentarse en la barra, supo que hoy era uno de esos días.

—Jyou, ¿te ocurre algo? —indagó ella, consternada por el pálido color del médico.

—Nada fuera de la rutina —contestó, con una sonrisa floja.

Mentía de esa manera en que le hacía creer que era por su bien no saberlo. Y era enervante pensar que algo tan serio se lo callase con una sonrisa. Le sirvió su habitual copa de vino tinto, y dejó el tema de lado.

—¿Me acompañarás hoy? —inquirió quedito, sin mirarle fijamente.

—Por supuesto.

Era jueves, y a veces él accedía. Tenía cuatro píldoras atoradas en la garganta, y bebió de la copa ignorando la imprudencia de su mezcla. Exhaló, con el aliento oliendo a alcohol, esperando acallar sus nervios. Aguardó silenciosamente a que sus sentidos se adormecieran y la calma comenzara a escurrir de sus hombros.

—¿Qué tal tu día hasta ahora? —le preguntó.

Aún cuando era la habitual pregunta en cada una de sus visitas, Sora reconocía cuando la hacía para eludir algún tema o comportamiento.

—Mimi finalmente dejó de hablar de su príncipe azul —comenzó ella, mientras pulía la barra—. Ese que conoció en la catedral.

—¿Y cómo se llama?

Sora lo meditó.

—No lo recuerdo —admitió con simpleza—. Me parece que lo mencionó sólo una vez.

Jyou se llevó otro sorbo que casi termina con la copa. Su mirada estaba clavada en el calendario colgado en el arsenal. No se había percatado del día que era.

Cuando Mimi pasó a despedirse de él, como era su costumbre, se dio cuenta de lo entumidas que estaban sus mejillas. No pudo corresponderle del todo la sonrisa, y su despedida apenas fue audible. Le pareció además, que su audición comenzó a fallarle también. Sora le llamó un par de veces antes de cerrar el establecimiento, preguntándole si aún estaba dispuesto a ir a la reunión. Él se sacudió y cogió su gabardina al tercer llamado.

Una ligera brizna les acompañó en su silencioso camino. Sora desenvainó su paraguas por precaución; Jyou tuvo que sentir las primeras gotas de aquél torrencial que se veía venir para hacer lo mismo. Y por más que lo intentaba, aquél día no conseguía engancharse a la realidad; sus parámetros se dilataban, y sus ojos comenzaban a engañarle con visiones.

Entonces se azotó la lluvia. Sora apresuró el paso a una manzana de su destino, mientras él se ancló a mitad de camino, incapaz de negar lo que veía al otro lado de la calle.

—Jyou, apresúrate —exclamó la pelirroja, refugiada en la carpa de la entrada.

—Te alcanzo —titubeó con lejanía en su voz—, en un rato te alcanzo —corrigió.

Los riachuelos corrían a los bordes de la calle, y las carpas de los locales parecían cascadas. Él observó largamente, bajo su paraguas, a la joven quien le sonreía del otro lado de la calle. Tan pulcra y apacible en medio de la tempestad, como para cuestionarse si en realidad estaba allí, o era una visión más a consecuencia de su imprudente mezcla.

A Jyou siempre le pareció que la ciudad cobraba su verdadero carácter después de empezada la lluvia. Como si del adoquín deslavado corriera la banalidad de la gente, y de las alcantarillas brotara un aura de miticismo. El médico era de ésos pocos que sabían que de los mismísimos callejones revestidos de piedra salían los verdaderos dueños de la metrópolis, como volutas de vapor fantasmal. Aquellos de los que sólo se hablan entre voces, desde los más recónditos lugares para no ser oídos.

Reconocía a la joven del otro lado, aún cuando los separaban cinco metros, y una cortina de agua. La había visto de espaldas a primera hora, perdiéndose entre la multitud del desembarco, cual sombra desplazándose entre siluetas. Ella cruzó la desolada calle, con un paraguas en mano y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. La yugular del forense se tensó visiblemente.

—Hikari… —pronunció él con aspereza—. Me pareció verte en la mañana... —añadió con fingida casualidad.

Ella removió su flequillo con una lentitud exquisita. Cada uno de sus movimientos eran gráciles, apacibles, poco naturales.

—Vine a ver a mi hermano —se justificó.

Cada centímetro de Hikari le intranquilizaba. Había algo inquietante en su impasible y serena presencia; en su voz monótona y fría. Le calaba el parche de algodón que cubría su ojo derecho, y la manera tan incómodamente fija con la que le miraba su ojo izquierdo.

Kido tuvo que sostener el frasco de píldoras dentro del bolsillo de su gabardina, mientras cuestionaba la veracidad de lo que veía.

Sora soltó el suspiro que había estado conteniendo desde antes de salir del establecimiento. Un suspiro amargo y cansado. Quiso regresarse y enfrentar al médico; cuestionarle en esos momentos su sanidad y la razón de su actuar ese día. Pero no lo hizo. Intentó sobrellevarlo, ignorando que él estuviese allá afuera, cual loco en medio del torrencial que azotaba las calles.

Alargó una sonrisa con su frente contraída, mientras saludaba a los miembros de la comunidad. Tomaba sus manos y las apretaba entre las suyas, agradeciéndoles su presencia, e invitándolos a tomar asiento después. No fue hasta que se halló entre el tumulto de gente un rostro familiar que no esperaba encontrar hoy, que sin duda la distrajo por un momento de su contrariedad.

—¿Taichi? —exclamó con una ceja arqueada—. Cuánto tiempo sin verte.

El aludido tuvo que agachar la mirada y ladear con vergüenza porque en efecto, había ausentado demasiado tiempo. No le quedó más que guardarse las manos, y encogerse de hombros.

—Hoy es un día importante —soltó, como si fuese la única excusa para presentarse luego de ocho meses—. Hoy cumplo dos años sobrio.

—Enhorabuena, Taichi —apremió ella—. Estoy segura que a todos les dará gusto verte hoy.

El moreno apretó los labios y asintió; había rostros conocidos y algunos otros nuevos, pero hallar a Sora le recordaba su inicio en la comunidad, el que parecía tan lejano ya.

Sora se vio inmersa a mirar impaciente la entrada cuando otro miembro más se les unió. Encontró, a través de la vitrina, al médico sentado en el borde de una banca, inmóvil y verecundo.

—Discúlpenme un minuto.

Con ojos anclados en la figura de Kido Jyou, cogió su paraguas del perchero y se abrió paso entre la gente. Giró la perilla y la campana sonó, sin embargo, el médico no se inmutó en lo absoluto.

—¿Qué ocurre, Jyou?

Kido observó cómo el riachuelo se llevaba las píldoras que lanzó por la calle. Sus labios están torcidos, y no es capaz de mirar a Sora a los ojos. Sabe que es cuando comienza a decepcionarla, y se siente con los ánimos de ausentarse otros tres años más. Se gira, y sobre su hombro contempla el cálido interior que está a sus espaldas, a través de la ventana. Desde su lugar puede observar a Taichi, y algo dentro de él se contrae.

—Tendrás que disculparme, Sora —se levanta, y le rebasa en estatura—. Olvidé un pendiente en el laboratorio.

Miente mientras ajusta su gabardina, y a la pelirroja no parece molestarle ésta vez. No es obtusa; el médico claramente no estaba en sus cabales, y apremiaba que se retirara.

—De acuerdo —accedió ella cabizbaja—. Te veo otro día entonces.

Los labios de él tiemblan al escucharla tan quedito. Sabe que no la merece; al menos, no todavía. Pasó por su lado, dejándola cabizbaja y resignada en la acera. Apretó su gabardina, y terminó de botar el frasco vacío en el primer bote de basura que encontró.

La lluvia se detuvo de pronto, y bajó el brazo con el que cargaba el paraguas. Sus oídos zumbaban hasta ensordecerlo, y trató de recordar, si es que lo lograba, cuál había sido el primero de sus síntomas. Era de prudentes tomar un auto e ir a casa, sin embargo Jyou hizo lo opuesto.

.

.

.

.

Caminó por el desembarco, ignorando que desde el muelle su casa quedaba lejos. La tarde entera la ocupó en la biblioteca, con un reloj que ya no andaba y estantes tan empolvados que le sentaron fatal. Eran las seis, y todavía tenía tiempo para divagar.

Debió escuchar a Mimi en la mañana y ocupar su día libre en revisar el viejo sistema de calefacción. Pero para ese entonces ya había hecho planes. A primera hora averiguó la dirección de la más grande biblioteca en la ciudad, y salió sin dar muchas explicaciones. Mimi debió morderse la lengua para no insistir.

Pisó la colosal construcción con bajas expectativas; luego de seguir a la bibliotecaria hasta la basta recopilación de noticias, cambió de parecer. Pensó, en un breve destello de optimismo, que siendo el objeto de su curiosidad un joven tan importante en la ciudad, era lógico pensar que al menos una vez debió aparecer en el periódico local. Pero no fue así.

A Ishida Yamato no lo halló ni por accidente en fotografías. Había dedicado por lo menos ocho horas en un incomodísimo banquillo revisando cada almanaque de los últimos siete años, tan sólo para acabar con las piernas bien entumidas. Sin embargo, halló conveniente en aquellas largas y tediosas horas de escrutinio, que no era el único heredero a la fortuna Ishida.

No sólo descubrió que tenía un hermano menor llamado Takeru, sino que además era el prometedor filántropo del conglomerado Ishida, con más de treinta y cuatro menciones de él en eventos de caridad, donaciones y causas sociales en tan sólo un año. Pero ahí no terminaba. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, y era precipitado suponerlo, pero las evidencias indicaban que posiblemente Takeru perteneciese a un prestigioso club, del que no halló precedentes.

De ello se dio cuenta cuando, tras analizar varios filántropos fotografiados, una peculiar característica resaltaba en la mayoría: el tatuaje de un mochuelo. Takeru tenía el suyo en su muñeca izquierda, pero no era alarmante, ni escandaloso; era sólo curioso para Koushiro.

Aquél mochuelo lo había visto antes en libros de literatura griega, proverbios en latín, y mitología variada. No era un mochuelo cualquiera, era precisamente el ave que acompañaba a Atenea, diosa griega de la guerra, la civilización y la sabiduría. Hasta ahora, el prestigioso club sonaba de lo más interesantísimo para el pelirrojo.

Quiso pensar que coincidir con Ishida Takeru era menos complicado y viable, hasta que descubrió que la última vez que apareció en un periódico fue hace más de cuatro años, en una breve entrevista en la que anunció su compromiso con Yagami Hikari, una filántropa y activista social. Tuvo que canalizar su frustración en un profundo y exasperante suspiro.

Entonces estaba allí, parado sobre el borde del muelle completamente agotado. Sólo le quedaba volver a los almanaques la semana entrante, y con suerte hallar otra pista. Mimi jamás le cuestionaría sus razones, y eso ya estaba a su favor.

—¿Koushiro?

Se giró desprevenido, hallándose a un par de metros con quien menos esperaba encontrarse por esos rumbos. Estaba parado bajo un farol con aquél aire despreocupado que le hacía creer que no le debía absolutamente nada a la vida.

—Taichi —atinó confundido—, ¿qué haces por aquí?

—Vengo de una reunión —explicó con soltura—. ¿Y tú?

Estaba tan sorprendido de verle allí como Koushiro lo estaba de él. En especial porque el moreno vestía prendas que jamás se le ocurrió que vestiría en un jueves por la tarde noche. Se veía presentable.

—Estuve en la biblioteca —respondió, acercándose tentativo—. ¿Te diriges a tu casa?

—En realidad… —divagó él—, vivo por aquí.

El pelirrojo miró a sus alrededores; incluso miró por sobre sus hombros. Le miró con una ceja en alto y los hombros encogidos, esperando que su gracia acabase ahí; pero Taichi no se inmutaba, ni retiraba lo dicho.

—¿Cómo dices? —se enderezó de pronto, con mirada cuestionante—. ¿Vives en el muelle?

El moreno soltó una breve risa; el pelirrojo le miró atento y hasta desconfiado. Taichi sacudió sus botas mientras asentía con una mueca en sus labios que delataba la vergüenza que sentía de admitirlo.

—Así es.

—Vivimos en zonas opuestas —señaló el pelirrojo, quien seguía sin comprender.

—Eras nuevo —se encogió de hombros—. Pensé que te vendría bien un poco de compañía.

Koushiro tardó en asimilar, y conforme lo fue haciendo, fue resignándose. No era sólo la humillante posición de verse auxiliado por un completo desconocido, sino que además, entraba en conflicto con su firme preferencia de no aceptar favores.

Taichi se sintió aún más avergonzado ante su silencio.

—¿Quieres tomar un trago? —le preguntó con un vano intento de sonar casual.

—No bebo —contestó sin mirarle.

—Yo tampoco.

Koushiro frunció el ceño en completo desconcierto. Hallarle sentido a lo que ocurría y se decía en ese momento debía de ser algo completamente inútil.

—Sígueme.

Taichi se volteó, sin la certeza de que el pelirrojo le seguiría; no iba a culparlo de cualquier modo. Sin embargo, Koushiro ya había contemplado planes con el moreno, y pese a carecer de poco sentido en los últimos minutos, no iba a desestimarlo tan pronto. Decidió seguirlo.

Ciñó su abrigo y guardó sus entumidas manos dentro de sus bolsillos, preguntándose cuánto debía descender la temperatura como para comenzar a calar a Taichi. Y es que, en el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo, nunca le veía preocupado por el clima, como si éste no fuese cambiante en lo absoluto. Su lógica no aplicaba en él.

Taichi tenía toda la facha de un solitario, completamente ajeno a su contexto; incluido el clima. Cuestionó la naturaleza de su coartada, la supuesta reunión a la que asistió, preguntándose la clase de lugares que frecuentaría alguien como él. En ese rato caminando hasta su hogar, mantuvo aquél aura de suspenso y misterio que enervó a Koushiro hasta que abandonó el muelle y saltó fuera de éste, hacia el mar. Era una noche para contradecir todo lo que alguna vez dijo: no sólo no vivía al noroeste de la ciudad, tampoco vivía en una casa como tal.

El pelirrojo debió suponérselo antes de pecar de ingenuo; cada una de las construcciones en el desembarco tenían un carácter comercial que acertaba con la función del muelle, y aún así esperó encontrar su casa en medio de algún establecimiento.

—¿Vives en un velero? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Me gusta el mar —confesó con simpleza.

Koushiro suspiró por segunda vez en el día.

Era un velero anclado a una rada abierta, junto a un par de gabarras de dudoso carácter. Pisó el estribor con cuidado, aferrándose a los obenques tras visualizarse cayendo por la borda. Taichi descendió los escalones que daban hasta el interior del casco, dejándole a solas con el estribor y la borda.

El velero era robusto y estable; tenía esta pinta del siglo pasado que le hacía contemplar la idea de que Taichi fuese quizás un pirata. Lo que, después de analizarlo un rato, no era tan descabellado del todo. Acarició los detalles, incluso aspiró la madera; nunca le llamó la atención el mar, mucho menos navegarlo, pero en aquél velero le cosquilleó la idea.

Por los rasguños en el mástil podía adivinar que tenía su propia historia; una que de pronto se vio interesado en escuchar. Incluso si la desconocía Taichi, el mero hecho de cómo adquirió semejante reliquia debía de ser interesante. Siendo Taichi, un sujeto de lo más poco convencional, podía imaginárselo en un bar de mala muerte, jugándosela con una atinada mano de póker contra un pirata. Eso, o que simplemente lo adquirió en una subasta.

—Sólo tengo té de jengibre para ofrecerte —anunció Taichi saliendo del camarote.

Tomó asiento del otro lado, y pese a que el moreno recargó sus piernas en la proa, Koushiro no se atrevió a estirar sus piernas y averiguar si llegaban hasta allí. Sorbió un poco de lo que parecía ser el peor té que hallase probado en su vida.

—Gracias por tu confianza el otro día —sinceró el mayor—. No quiero que pienses mal de mi ahora.

Relamió sus labios para quitarse el amargo sabor del jengibre, y apremió aferrar sus manos a la cálida taza. Ladeó de un lado para otro con la cabeza.

—Lo entiendo —congració él—. No del todo, pero sí la intención al menos.

Taichi sonrió ampliamente, satisfecho con su respuesta. Mutuamente se concedieron un grato silencio; cada quien ocupado en sus propias cavilaciones. El cielo estaba despejado, lo que significaba para Koushiro que regresaría a casa sin el habitual diluvio. Para Taichi, que dormiría tranquilamente ésta noche.

—Ayer, cuando te dije que me preocupaba mi hermana, dijiste que me entendías perfectamente —recapituló el pelirrojo sin mirarle—. ¿Tienes una hermana, Tai?

El moreno no le respondió enseguida, lo que le llevó a voltearlo a ver. Taichi bebía de su taza, con la mirada perdida en el firmamento.

.

.

.

.

Era muy de noche, y se vio rogar en la florería por un ramo de lirios blancos, con un ajetreo que alertó la cuadra entera. Para esas alturas, poco importaba rebajarse con tal de no faltar a su poca ortodoxa tradición, la que por mucho se debatió en seguir hoy, y la que cualquiera en su sano juicio cuestionaría.

Cruzó el fúnebre umbral de hierro, y con paso adusto atravesó el mar de lápidas que se alzaban de sobre la húmeda tierra. El cielo que había prometido calma le traicionó en aquellos momentos, como si el mismísimo universo supiese de su tardía llegada y decidiera castigarle. Esta vez el médico no se molestó en abrir su paraguas.

Arrastró los pies un tercio de kilómetro, conociendo de memoria la exacta ubicación de la lápida que visitaba año tras año. La lluvia le empapó en esos momentos, y de sus gafas escurrían gotas, cual certera representación de su más sincero sentir.

Acomodó los lirios a un lado del rebosante ramo de camelias blancas, las que ya esperaba encontrar, como un tributo al más puro de los amores. Cada año las mismas flores se situaban en la tumba cuya lápida tenía inscrito el nombre de Yagami Hikari.

Alzó la mirada, sabiendo que lo encontrará allí, detrás del roble en la colina, escondiendo su pesar. Le mira por sobre las gafas; la silueta al fondo se le acerca sin mucha prisa, con un paraguas en mano.

Reconoce, como en las ocasiones anteriores a ésta, que no le corresponde estar allí. Que era además, bastante reprochable su presencia en ésta fecha en particular. Pero, siendo que a pesar de no haber conocido a la difunta en vida, la conocía de algún modo, uno que jamás se atrevería a confesar en voz alta. Temía, entre otras cosas, parecer un lunático frente a otros.

—Jyou —saludó a su lado.

El gotear de sus gafas se detiene; el aludido voltea entonces por sobre su hombro. El joven de funesta expresión le comparte en otra ocasión más su paraguas, y no le importa ser acompañado en su amargura.

—Takeru…

El médico está tenso; visiblemente tenso.

—Descuida —alivió él, sin mirarle—. Pretenderé otro año más que no sé la razón por la que vienes aquí.

No era el responsable de su muerte, pero un sentimiento similar le acechaba ocasionalmente. Halló oportuno retirarse en ese instante, antes de que le ofreciera llevarle sus condolencias y saludos al mayor de los Ishida, como acostumbraba hacer para incomodarlo.

—Lamento tu pérdida —añadió él con aspereza en su voz, para luego partir silente.

Takeru observó con atención los lirios blancos goteando sobre el pasto. Hace cuatro años pensó que se trataba de una bizarra coincidencia, siendo aquellas flores, las preferidas de Hikari cuando era más joven. Ahora ya no estaba seguro si seguía tratándose de una coincidencia, o si el médico lo sabía con certeza.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

Ya a partir del próximo capítulo saldrán los personajes de Digimon 02. No estoy muy acostumbrada a ellos (sobretodo Iori) así que me daré la tarea de repasar algunos episodios de la serie, aunque la idea principal de cada quien ya la tengo resuelta.

Me encantó la idea de que Taichi viviese en un velero. Tan fresco él, navegando por el mar cuando se le apetece. Me gusta además, que Jyou vea fantasmas, ya saben, para contribuir a sus nervios, ¿por qué no?

Esta vez no protagonizó Mimi, lo sé, ni tampoco el triángulo amoroso que prometí; quise adentrarme más en otros personajes, sin descuidar la historia principal. Cabe mencionar que Koushiro protagonizará un poco más en estos capítulos.

Me retiro, ¡les deseo un buen día o buenas noches! Muchas gracias por leer, y no me odien por dejar manco a Yamato ): Próximamente subiré algunos bocetos en los que he estado trabajando para ilustrar un poco esta historia. Posiblemente los suba a mi perfil, o en las notas finales del próximo capítulo.

¡Saludos!


End file.
